The Four With Powers
by MgaoqiaoM
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme choose to leave the coven who will stay? Who will be in charge. When will they lever leave? What will happen? Who will come back? BREAKING DAWN SPOILER! Takes place about 100 years after breaking dawn. My FIRST FANFIC!
1. The Meeting

**The Four With Powers  
**

**EPOV- The Meeting**

"Hey love." I said to Bella.

"Hi..." She said.

_Will you two get down here! Family meeting! _Carlisle said in an angry voice.

"Carlisle wants us downstairs... You can nap later my love." I said to Bella. Though we didn't need to nap… resting was nice.

"Okay." Bella said reluctantly.

We sprung from the bed and flew down the stairs to the living room.

"Okay... Now that you are all here... Esme and I have something to tell you." Carlisle began.

I normally just read his mind... But for some reason his mind was blocked with a tune that I hated, and scientific equations.

"So... What's the news?" Alice said. Sounding a little annoyed. _He's keeping is decision away from my visions. I can't see anything_. Alice though I could understand why she was a little annoyed. _He is blocking his mind from you too right?_ Alice asked.

I nodded so slightly so she could see.

"Edward..." Carlisle said.

"Yes..." I said coming out of the thoughts surrounding me.

"Okay... Edward, you need to listen!"

"Sorry." I mumbled at the sound that only a vampire could here.

"So Esme and I want to leave the coven for a little while." Carlisle said.

"WHAT!" We all shouted.

"Yes, and we think that, Rose and Emmet can too." Carlisle said looking at Rose and Emmet.

"I know Alice, and Edward can't see or hear my thoughts or predict the future." He said, looking at Edward and Alice. "I can tell you guys are annoyed." He added.

_I wander if Rose wants to move away for a while again. It has been so long.... _Emmet was thinking.

_I don't want to go anywhere... I can handle them..._looking at Bella and Edward slightly_, I am not moving again._ _I hate it!_ Rosalie was thinking.

"Since besides me, Edward is actually the oldest in this coven, I would like him to be in charge." Carlisle stated.

"WHAT!" I said. Angrier then surprised.

"If the rest of the coven stays... Edwards in charge, if he wants to be." Carlisle said.

"I have to think about it. When are you guys leaving?" Edward asked.

"A month." Alice said, coming out of her daze. Carlisle had not blocked his mind for a minute.

_I don't believe this. He's putting Edward in charge?_ Emmet was thinking.

_Why is he putting him in charge? All he can do is read minds... though it's good, but I can control emotions, so I can keep things in order like that._ Jasper was thinking.

_Oh, I hope this is the right decision._ Esme was thinking. Looking at all of our faces, which I have to say look really worried and thinking.

_Why Edward? I can see the future, I can see what will happen and change it if needed. I can alarm everyone._ Alice was thinking.

_Edward? What are they thinking?_ I heard Carlisle asking me, since I looked like I was zoned out and concentrating.

Of course. I could hear everyone Else's thoughts. But that didn't matter to me. I don't want to hear them. The one I want to hear is my love Bella's. Why does she have a shield! Maybe she will lift it off. In my luck she did, and I could hear her thoughts.

_Edward, are you going to? You need to think about this, and if you want WE will think about it together._ She said, finally letting me read her thoughts.

"I need to think about it. But that is if, we are not staying then I will not need to think on it. Who is staying? Say it... Out loud." I requested.

"I'm staying!" Alice said.

"If Alice does, I am too!" Jasper said.

"I'm staying with Edward." Bella said. I looked down at her and kissed her quickly in satisfaction.

"Okay, that is good. Alice, Jas, Bella, Edward..." Carlisle was summing it all up. Then his thoughts and eyes went to Rose and Emmet.

_Do you want them to stay?_ Carlisle asked.

_You want us to stay?_ Emmet asked_. I will, but I don't know about Rose._ He stated.

_I want to, but without Carlisle and Esme... I don't know._ Rose was thinking.

"I need to think about it." Rose said.

"We will discuss it upstairs." Emmet said.

"Okay then, the meeting is over. We will have another one when Rose and Emmet decide." Esme said, so we will all know." She said looking at Rose.

"Tomorrow night we will meet." Rose said. "We will know by then." Rose stated looking at Emmet.

"Okay. Meeting over." Esme said. "Jas STOP making us feel guilty!" She added.


	2. The Conversation

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**RPOV- The conversation**

As we all ran to room, we all got ready for "bed." But Emmet and I had to talk. Are we going to stay or go? What do we want?

"I love you Rose!" Emmet said to me.

"I love y..." Was all I could say before he bent down to kiss. I loved it, and didn't want to stop. We flew to the bed. But I focused at the task at hand and pulled away.

"What?" Emmet asked.

"We have to talk." Rose said.

"Since when do you care?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. We normally don't have Edward in charge. We were in charge of ourselves when we left as a couple. But I don't know if I want to leave again. I also think if we do, and knowing if we come back we will come back to Edward. Not Carlisle and Esme. And I don't want to become a carnivore." I confessed at the end.

"Is that what it is really about?" Emmet asked.

"Well no, its just I am not sure." I said a little shaky.

"Do you want to stay?" Em asked me.

"Well… Yes and no. I have been looking for a chance to move away again, but I don't know if this is a good time." I said.

"Well, it is really up to you baby." Em said. "I want you to be happy, and I don't care where we go." He added.

"Well, I think I want to go." I decided.

"Okay, we are going. We have time to change it before tomorrow night. Now…

He was bent over me kissing me. My mind drifted away from the chaos and all to him!


	3. Thinking

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**BPOV- Thinking**

"Hey baby." My angel said.

"Hi." I said.

"What do you think?" He asked about the situation.

" I don't know Edward. We still have to think about Renesme, Jacob, and their baby Sara-Bell. I know they are fine. But still, she is my daughter and it is instincts." I said.

"I know, but Jacob's only wish is to do what's best for them… And Renesme does have venom and can kill." Edward added. Plus Sara-Bell can heal them. They will be fine. We aren't moving, and they can come to us for help." Edward said.

"I guess you're right. But I don't want dictatorship. When we make choices it involves everyone. Okay." I asked, but sounded like a order.

"Yes Ma'am!" Edward teased.

I got tired of speaking so I lifted my shield off so he could hear me. I was thinking of him! I was thinking of Renesme, our life. _I don't want to think about this." _I added in the end.

"We don't have to. Why don't we think about…" Edward started to day before leaning down to kiss me.  
I wasn't concentrating at all on my shield so it snapped shut. But in 2 seconds time we were intimately bonded.

_Okay… I need to focus… I want to… but we have a long time to do this. Edward_….. I thought with a sigh.

He eventually let me go seeing that it made me unhappy.

"What is it?" He asked.

_I just, I don't know. If it's just the four of us… It might be easier. We can all enroll in Forks High School. It has been 100 years. We should be fine. I don't really want Rose and Em to come… Yes I know they are part of the family… But Rose doesn't really like me, and if they have been a couple, they can do it again. _I thought, since I would have to say this sooner than later.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't respond to my thoughts.

"Sorry Bella, I was listening to Emmet and Rosalie's conversation. They are going to leave, so you won't have to worry about it." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Want to call Renesme?" Edward asked, trying to find a way to cheer me up.

"Yes!" I said delighted.

"I took the phone from his pocket and dialed the way to familiar number.


	4. Renesme's Call

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Renesme's POV- The Call**

"Hey Mom!" I said.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted happily.

"What's up?" I asked, having to be curious.

"Nothing, just calling to say hi." My dad said.

"Hi Dad!" I said.

"Hi Nessie!" He said.

"How is Sara-Bell?" Mom asked me.

"She is fine. She is eating lots of deer and some human food too. She is so unique." I exclaimed.

"What does she do again?" My parents asked. They did this every time just to hear how unique she was.

"Well, She can heal people, which you know. She also can help Alice with her visions. She is half vampire, human, and werewolf. She eats like a human and vampire and werewolf in that form. She is fast like a vampire. Warm like a werewolf. Can heal like a werewolf, and human too somehow." I explained. "Which you already know!" I pointed out.

"I know, I just love hearing it!" My mom said.

"How's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"He is fine. He is out with the pack right now." I answered.

"And Sara-Bell?" My dad, Edward, asked.

"She is great. She is right now resting in her room." I said.

"We have some news for you." My mom announced.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme are going to live as a couple for a little while. We will be in charge." Dad said.

"Wow! Where are they going? And when?" I asked.

"I am not sure, and in a month." Mom said.

"Ness! Nessie! I'm home!" Jacob yelled.

"Well, mom, Jakes home so I got to go." I said.

"Wait Nessie." Mom said.

"Yes." I answered politely.

"Please come up to say good bye to Carlisle and Esme before they go." Mom asked me.

"I guess mom, I'll see." I said.

"Okay, love you!" They said.

"Love you too guys!" I said.

"Bye." We all said together.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"It was my mom and dad." I said.

"What did they want?" Jake asked.

"They were telling us that Carlisle and Esme are leaving for a while, and wandering if we could go up to say goodbye." I said.

"When?" Jake asked.

"In a month." I answered.

"Well, its late, and I'm sleepy." Jake said.

"Yes, we get to sleep!" I said, remembering that my mom, dad, aunts, uncles, and grandma and pa couldn't sleep.  
"I love you." Jake said pulling his mouth to mine.

"I love you I mumbled as I got blown away in romance.


	5. Secret Conversation

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**APOV-The Secret Conversation**

"Hi Jas!" I said as he entered our room.

"Hi Alice…" He said, then noticing my gaze. "Alice…. Alice…. What do you see?" He asked.

"I see Rose and Emmet leaving with Carlisle and Esme in a month." I said.

"Okay. I see. They chose to leave?" Jasper guessed.

"Yes, I assumed they did." I said. Hold on for one second." I said.

_Edward, can you hear me? If so decide to come, but then don't I will see, and know you're listening._

Then I saw Edward leaving his room.

_Edward… Rose is leaving with Emmet in a month too._

Then I saw a nod.

_It's just going to be the four of us… Us with the powers!_

Then I saw us all using our powers_. Just wanted to know._ I said.

"What was that?" Jasper asked me.

"Sorry… I was asking Edward if he too heard what Rose and Emmet chose.

"Oh, okay." He said.

I felt a wave of love in the room. I knew it was Jasper, and he wanted it to work. "Jas…" I said.  
"What." He said surprised.

"You're concentrating to hard Jas…. I know what your doing." I said.

"Sorry… It is just that we haven't snuggled in a long time." He said sighing.

I felt a wave of guilt. "Jasper." I said. "I am not doing this because of the emotions, it is because I love you." I said. Then in seconds time we were all cozy in the bed. We never did this in public. We never thought we should. We are the "nice" ones in that category. Bella and Edward were second. They can be, but they don't do it that often. But there is one couple who does. That is Rose and Emmet. They can't stay away from each other, literally. They need to be together every night, snuggling in their bed.

We were resting on the bed. We had to get up for school. We could continue this later. I thought. I had to get up and pick out Bella, Rose, and my outfit.


	6. Dressing

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**BPOV- Dressing**

As usual Alice was already up looking for clothes for me. We never had the time to choose for ourselves. When do we ever?

Edward looked annoyed.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice wants you, though I want you too." He said.

"I'll be back. Edward, I have to. I made a bet, and this is what I get." I sighed. I was remembering her bet against Alice. She was betting on whether or not Alice would make her go to Victory Secret.

"Okay." I sighed. Then I kicked her shield away and I heard what she was thinking.

_If you let me go, I'll keep my shield away all day today in school! Unless I need to._ Bella said looking at me.

I nodded happily and let her go.

"What do you want Alice?" I heard I asked.

"Here, put these on!" Alice insisted.

"What! I don't want to put this on. It's too stylish for Forks High. Remember, and we have to deal with people and our spouses. " I said. "It will only make things worse." I stated.

"Fine… These blue jeans and this top. " Alice said handing over a blank pink shirt.

"Okay… Fine." I agreed unwilling.

Then when I saw Rose come in… It looked hysterical. Her hair, and clothes, and everything.

Then in no time before I was on Edwards lap. "Hey! You look…Beautiful." Edward told me.


	7. Hunt

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**EPOV- Hunt**

"Thanks." Bella said. "I am going for a quick hunt… And don't worry; Alice said she saw me all clean. I will see you in an hour."

"Oh no you don't." I said pulling her back on my lap.

"What?" She asked.

"I am coming too!" I said.

"But you ate yesterday. I haven't eaten in 2 months is it?" She wondered.

"I know, but I want to come." I said.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

"Just be careful while eating!" Alice called. "I saw you guys if you were wandering." She said.

"Okay Alice bye." We called out as we jumped out the window.

Bella was a very unique vampire. She was stronger than I, even not a newborn. She is faster than me and more graceful. I love her.

"I smell elk." Bella said. Then I didn't see where she went. Elk? I didn't smell any elk.

"BELLA! There is not elk. I don't smell it." I yelled out to her.

"I know, because I just ate it" She said somewhere close.

"Where are you?" I asked. She must be somewhere close, since I could hear her voice. I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Right here." She said tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped.

"Oh... Hey. I am going to fetch me an Elk." I said. "I smell one really close." I stated.

"I know, I brought you one." Bella said holding up an Elk.

"Thanks." I said.  
I was draining my Elk and it tasted so good. Then I heard something that I needed to know.

_Hey Edward. _I heard Alice and the others. They must have planned it at the same time.

_We need you home. An early family meeting. Something has changed. I had a blank vision and that means that Carlisle and Esme are blocking it. But it has changed. _Alice said.

"Bella, Family meeting. We have to go." I stated.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know. There minds are full of confusion, and Carlisle and Esme blocked theirs again.

"Uh-oh. Okay, lets go home." Bella said.

We turned around and I took her hand in mine as we ran home. We were there in 5 minutes. We didn't go that far out of the way. As we entered the door everyone was seated and we took our seat too.


	8. The Check In

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**CPOV- The Check In**

"Okay, I know I said the meeting isn't till tonight, but I think we need it now." I started.

"First lets start with Rose and Em. Have you decided to go or stay?" My wife asked.

"We are going." Rosalie said.

"We will be back in 5 years." Emmet said.

"Okay. That leaves Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper." I said.

"When are you leaving?" Esme asked Rose and Emmet.

"When you do. We are going to Denali." Em said.

"Okay." I said.

"That is good to know. But where are you two going?" Emmet asked.

"We are going to Portland. It isn't that far. So we are all close."  
I said.

"Wow, it's like an 3 hour drive. What is the point is living away?" Jasper said.

"We just want to live alone. That's all. Just for maybe for a year." Esme said. Then we are coming back. Maybe two years, but we don't know." Esme continued.

"Oh, then will come back then too. We will come back in two-three years." Rosalie said.

"Okay. In two and a half years…" I said compromising the two. "We will meet back here." I said. If you four split, you have to call and tell us. And Rose said. But that still doesn't meant that we won't meet two and a half years from then." Esme said.

"Okay." I said. "It is official." I continued. "I will need to talk to the four of you that are staying tonight. But otherwise, meeting is over." I said.


	9. Getting Ready

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**BPOV-Getting Ready!**

This must be the 25th high school I have gone too.

"What is the story?" I asked. Confused yet again.

"Yeah, what is the story?" The rest that were going to school asked. Rose and Emmet weren't going to go, since they were leaving. Carlisle quit is job, and since Rose and Emmet weren't coming our story changed again.

"Well, Alice and I are the Cullen's and Jasper and Bella are the Swans." Carlisle said who was listening in to our conversation.

"What about Rose, Emmet, and you two?" I asked. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We are going to keep the house in order. We are going to finish up the projects." Esme said.  
"I will be helping." Emmet said.

"I will help too." She said. But she sounded like she didn't want too, but she did it because Emmet did.

"Okay…." I said. "We have to go." I announced looking at the clock.

I let my shield go and let Edward hear what I was thinking. _Great… We have to go again with the people. You are mine!_ I thought.

"I know I am!" Edward said.

He gave me a tight hug.

"Pile into the car!" Edward said.

"Edward and I in the front!" I said.

"Jasper and I in the back!" Alice said.

"That depends what care we are taking." Jasper said.

"It has to be Edward's since it blends in the most in this slow styling town." Alice said.

"True." Edward said.

"Lets go!"


	10. The Car Ride

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**JPOV- The Car Ride**

As we rode to Forks High again, I felt a lot of tension. Luckily for me, I can help relax it. But it takes a lot of concentration.

"Alice?" I asked as I noticed her in an away daze.

"Um… It is nothing. Just people trying to make a move on the four of us." Alice said.

"Not again." Bella said. " I hate that part." Bella said.

"Its okay love. I'll be with you." Edward said.

"Do you see anything else?" I asked her.

"Well yes, I see Rose and Emmet. They are going to Denali and there is a lot of commotion. I can't see why." Alice said. A little frustrated. I calmed her down.

"Thanks Jas." Alice said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Alice!" Edward said. I looked at her in wondering eyes. I hadn't noticed she was having another vision. "We have to tell Rose and Emmet. Also Carlisle and Esme if they don't agree." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"The coven in Denali changed." Alice started. But Edward quickly took over.

"They are not 'vegetarians' anymore." He stated.

"I saw them…" Alice began but Edward cut her off.

"Saw them eating human blood. They couldn't stop." Edward said.

"They became meat eaters again." Alice said.

We were so tense, distressed, and everything. I felt it. It was really strong. I tried with all my might to calm it down. I did it successfully and everyone relaxed.

"But that means Rose and Emmet either go somewhere else, or… stay. That is unless they want to do that." Bella said. "I like it just us. We don't fight, and we all have powers that can help us all. Rose and Emmet don't do much. Well at least Rose doesn't. Emmet is strong if anything. But still." Bella said.

"I know." Alice Jasper agreed.

"She is so full of it. Her beauty." Edward said.

"At least it isn't Tanya." Alice stated. We all cringed at the name, especially Edward.


	11. New School

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**EPOV- New School**

We are repeating another high school. This is my 65th? The others have a lower amount. I hated a new school. I hated being a vampire. Everything about me brings pray in.. My voice, my scent! But what is the point? We can run so fast, and we are so strong! At least unlike the last time I'm not "single." This school has changed my life forever. This is where I met Bella, The human Bella.

Carlisle, are father figure, has created a home. We are vegetarians, we don't eat human blood, and so we can live with them. We can't however have a relationship with them. IF they find out what we are, it may be dangerous. Everyone has crushes on us. They all tend to. But we can't. We have to show that we are all together and that's it! I mean listen to this…

_Look at them. They are so hot._

_I want to go out with that girl next to him._

_I want to go out with the boy next to her_

_I want to go out with the other girl in the group_

_I want to go out with the other boy in the group_

_They don't deserve each other! _A group of couples thought. They were like us, together. Then I heard something from Jasper I thought I wouldn't hear.

_Should be bend down to kiss our girls? To show that we are together?_ He said. In a concerned voice.

I gave him a quick nod so no one, even the girls could see.

_On my count! 1…2…3!_Jasper thought. By then we both bend down to kiss our girls. The luckily had the same thoughts and played along. Then us guys did the move, and held them close to us.

_Are they annoyed or do they get the point?_ He asked.

I then let the thoughts of the others surround me and listened.

_How could they! _

_She doesn't deserve him._

_I want him so bad, but they look so cute._

_She is so hot, but I can't break them up._

_They have to be together. UGH!_ I heard the voices surrounding me. Some were nice; some were just to much to know.

I then gave Jasper a nod and he understood. Also by feeling the emotions he could tell too.

Alice had a vision that showed that we would make out before we left and give them steady rings in front of this tiny school, and everyone would get it and give up! I was so thankful. But a steady ring. That reminded me.

"Bella, take you wedding rings off your fingers. We aren't married." I said at a vampire's tone.

At that she took them off and put it on her necklace she wore for this exact purpose. She actually only took her marriage ring off and gave me her engagement ring.

"Alice told me, I had a shield. You will need this for later." She told me. I grinned and took it so fast no one could see anything happening. Alice did the same to Jasper. Bella put her shield around them.


	12. Lunch

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**JPOV- Lunch**

The morning went bye fast, and it was lunch. Another thing we had to fake. I could feel all the emotions around me and made them all content. Though I normally don't the feelings were getting strong, so I didn't want it to increase.

"So Jas, you like the plan don't you?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, a lot. And do you?" I asked in response.

"Yes. He grinned and showed me Bella's engagement ring, and I did the same with Alice's.

"Do you think it will work?" Bella asked the boys.

"It's bound to, I mean they will know, and then Jasper can make it so they are content and can live with the fact." Alice said.

"Can you do that Jasper?" Bella was curious. "With that many people?" She continued to ask.

"Yes, I have done it with more, so I think I can." I said.

"You have the rings?" The girls asked to be sure.

"Yes." We answered.

"But don't you think it is a little to fancy?" Edward asked.

"Well, then propose to us." The girls said.

"There are couples in this school. We can be too. We are… but they don't know that. I said.

"It could work…" I thought. "Then before we leave. We will do it!" Edward said.

"Bella, I means Sis, do you think it will work?" I asked my sister. Our story was that we were siblings, so it would be odd to call her Bella instead of sis.

"Yes, Bro, I think it will work." She responded.

"Does the shield work for non- vampires?" Alice asked.

"I have really never tried. I mean on were wolves I have, but not straight humans." Bella responded.

"Can you try?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't want to listen to their stupid thoughts till later today, and I want to hear yours later. Besides you promised me that you would let me listen." Edward said.

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

"Since I had made the bet, and lost I had to go. But he didn't want me to, so I bribed him by saying I would let him listen to my thoughts." Bella said.

"Wow… I don't believe you actually said that." I said.

"I know, but I don't want him to suffer." Bella said.

"Yeah, now I can't hear them. Any of them. And I can hear yours!" Edward exclaimed.

"All I can hear is the four of our thoughts. But I can drain them out easily." Edward said.

"I can block as all. But then they can't see us, so I can't." Bella said.

"Its okay. If actually feels easier to control their emotions. If feels like it is only one person instead of all of them." Jasper said.

"Really?" Alice said.

"Hmmm…." Edward said.

"Could you do it later today?" Alice asked

"Maybe, but its not as together, so I might miss some people." Bella said.

"That is okay. I can have up to 200. That will take up the teachers and some remaining students." I assured her.

"Okay, then yes." Bella finally said.

"Good." Alice told me.

"It is time to go." I said.

"We don't want to be late." Bella said.

"Sure thing." Edward said.

"Lets go!" Alice said.

We all took our trays and dumped it into the trash, the left the cafeteria. We went to our lockers, which were all right next to each other's. We were all in our freshmen year in high school. We made arrangements so that we were all in the same class and had the same schedule. We plugged our way to English, and got ready.


	13. The Sight

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**EPOV-The Sight!**

It is finally the end of school! I can't wait till the sight! The scene. The gossip in this high school tomorrow and today! I will have to block it out, but the look on their faces.

"Time to act, you to walk ahead, and we will act like we have something to tell you, and then it will fall into play." Jasper said in a vampire tone.

"Okay." They answered back.

"Come on, Alice are you two coming over?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we are coming over!" Alice answered. Following Bella to their car.

"Wait." Jasper and I called out.

"Well, then hurry up." They said.

"Wait we want to ask you something." We said.

The stopped and turned around. Bella looked so beautiful, and Jasper thought Alice was beautiful too.

We walked up to them and….

_1….2…3…_Jasper thought then we….Were on our knees asking them to marry us.

"YES!" They yelled so that it could all be heard.

We stood up and placed the ring on their fingers. We bent down and kissed them too. I could tell Bella was focusing her shield, since I could hear her and not them. Also Jasper wasn't focused since I could still hear is mind.

_Content… content… content… happy… satisfied. _Jasper kept thinking so it could work.

_EDWARD! I love you. Is my shield gone?_ My love asked.

"Yes… " I said in a vampire tone.

"Is it working Jasper?" Alice asked him.

"Yes, thanks Bella." He noted.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Lets get in the car." I said.

At that moment we stopped kissing and got in the car. Bella and I in the front, and Alice and Jasper in the back. Bella still had her shield off, it would snap in a minute, once we were out of touch with them. We stopped off to the side where they couldn't see us, but we could see them. They were mad, happy, curious, and more.

_It worked. They are annoyed but happy for us… in a way. _Jasper told me.

We then drove home and tried to focus on the task at hand with Rosalie and Emmet.

_They are coming home! I smell them! _I heard Esme say.

_Lets go meet them out front._ Carlisle said.

In a few minutes we were at the house!

"Hi guys! How were things?" They asked us.

"We need a meeting tonight!" We all said.

"Also we proposed to each other in front of the school." Alice added.

"It is cool. Our powers help a lot!" Jasper added, smiling at Bella.

"That's good. But meeting?" Esme asked.

Meetings were only called my Carlisle or Esme mainly.

"It might affect our family, especially Rose and Em." Alice said.

"Lets go inside to talk." I said.

We all walked in silence. The four of us a little to scared to tell them what Alice saw.


	14. The Surprise

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Esme's POV- The Surprise**

We all sat down. "What is it?" I asked concerned.

They looked at each other with nervousness.

"It was a vision. Rose and Emmet won't be 'vegetarians' anymore if they go to Denali. The coven changed their habits." Alice began.

What! I can't believe it. I was in shock, and sure that Carlisle was too. Rose and Emmet… They looked like they would ever do such a thing in their lives. What could Alice had seen? Why did she see it?

"The coven in Denali changed, or moved. There is either a different coven, or they changed. They are not vegetarians." Alice said.

"Rose and Emmet saw that, and thought maybe for a while… Or just this once… But wasn't able to stop, since they haven't had it in so long." Edward said.

"At least they weren't creating newborns, but still." Bella said.

"They don't know what they are thinking… When this happens. They forgot." Jasper said.

"How could we change it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well there are two ways. One, they stay with us… But if they don't want to they will have to change where they are going." Alice said.

"Also, it will be sunny there at this time of year…" Bella remembered.

"So you can't go there anyway." Jasper said.

"So it is their choice." Edward spoke.

"You really think this is it." Carlisle spoke.

"We can stay if it isn't the right time." I said.

"Well, it's their choice like I said." Edward said.

"So what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we will go to Idaho or something." Emmet suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea. The sun isn't that bad." I said.

"Maybe…." Rosalie said.

"I know I just kind of want to be alone again for at least two years." Emmet said.

"Yes that is true. Just at least one." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay, then you can go to Idaho instead," Carlisle, said.

"Fair enough." Rose and Emmet said. "That will do." They said.

"Um… another change of plans. We could leave tomorrow if you don't mind, if so then we will leave in a week. " Carlisle said.

"A week please." Bella and Alice said.

"Okay… A week." I answered.

"Well, then the meeting is over." Carlisle began.

"Just make sure you don't change your plans… or else!" I said, nervous about Alice's vision. "PROMISE." I said in my motherly instincts.

"We promise to do as we said now, in this meeting, unless we notify the family." They responded. I felt a wave a calm and relief. I smiled at Jasper as a thanks. "Remember those that are staying, meeting tonight at 2." I reminded the four that were staying behind in our coven.


	15. Home Work

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**BPOV- Homework**

"Since this is the 25th high school we have been to, I can do my homework at a really good rate. Not as fast as you, but faster than what I should be able to do." I accidentally said in front of Edward. I was meaning to think it.

"You do your homework at a reasonable pace. There is only about 10-15 vampires that can even be around humans. Let alone homework…" Edward stated.

"True…" I said. I then didn't want to talk, so I let Edward have a treat and kicked off my shield. _You can do homework in what… 30 or less seconds. I do it in a minute and 30 seconds. That's not fair. I am a minute slower than you… and everyone else that goes to high school. _

"So? That doesn't mean anything. When Rose, Alice, Emmet and Jasper were you vampire age and around humans.. they did it in three minutes… double you." My love stated.

_True…But still…Well, I am done with my homework… and the meeting isn't till 7 am and it is 3 pm… What do you want to do? _I asked. Our school started at 9 and didn't end till three. I rather liked this time… it fit.

"I don't know." Edward said.

"Well… We will be to busy tonight… till 7 or so… We need to catch up with what we will miss…. and maybe a little extra for luck and fun!" I answered.

"Fair enough!" Edward said before he bent down to kiss me.

"I…. Love…. You!" I managed to get in as we were kissing.

Then it was too quickly the meeting time.

We had to stop, and go down… just a little longer….


	16. The 4 With Powers

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**CPOV- The Four of Them… With powers…**

_Time for the meeting!_ I thought, knowing that Edward could hear me. _EDWARD! It is 7. Get up and bring Bella… The meeting needs to start. Know on Alice and Jasper's door… or seem like it, she will see it and come. HURRY! _I thought in my head. We, Esme and I were waiting. We told them two, but they were late. This conversation could last a long time, depending on how it goes. It could last till 8. So we had to start.

Just then the four of them barged in the door.

"Thanks for coming guys." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry… We were doing things…" The boys said. I didn't need to tell me anymore. I knew… and so did Esme. We were doing something similar too.

"It is okay." Esme said. Her voice full for mercy.

"Now… The meeting…" I said changing the subject.

"Yes…" They answered.

"You four will be left in the coven. Plus Renesmee and the Werewolves." I began.

"This is the first time away from any child in a long time, adding and subtracting through the years. There are 6 of you now. It will be different when it is zero." Esme began.

"As the two noticed we blocked our minds. Just so everyone can know at the same time, not that its changing again." Esme pointed out, looking at their faces of annoyance.

"Okay." Edward and Alice answered.

"Anyway, back to the meeting." Esme said, turning to me. "You four have powers. So does Renesmee and Sara-Bell. But they live together with Jacob. Also the werewolves."

"I think we know that Carlisle." Edward said. They knew since Renesmee was Bella and his son.

"I know, its just an option." I said. "If you need help." I added.

"Yes… keep going." Jasper urged.

"You are the only four with powers. In our real coven, that is. We thank you for helping." Esme said. "The rest of the vampires can help, like the werewolves. They don't have powers, but they can fight and win." Esme said.

"But the four of you and with help from Sara-Bell, you can all help us defend if needed." I said.

"I can't imagine what life would be like without you all. With your powers helping us win, especially our new comer Bella, with her love shield." Esme said. "Alice's gift to see the future… to see what crazy things might happen. Esme continued. "Jasper's ability to change moods of others, which helps a lot." Esme continued again. "And last but not least one of the oldest vampires, Edward and his ability to read others' minds to see what danger can lurk. Except for maybe his love. But she can always kicked it away." Esme said, teasing Edward a little. "We can't forget Renesmee and Sara-Bell. Renesmee can send out thoughts, but can sometimes receive them too, just like Edward. She can also protect her thoughts as well, like Bella can, but through touch only. Since she is human, she can mingle a little more and she can figure out a lot or what is dangerous around her too. Also Sara-Bell's ability to heal. Not only wounds, but to help abilities work, such as Alice's." Esme finally finished.

"Those powers help our family live not like most vampires. " I said.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" They asked in an almost unison chorus. With our voices like the way they are.

"You will see." Esme said. "Well, if you need to… if there is any trouble." She added.

"There shouldn't be a leader. You are equal and work together." I said.

"We all know that." Edward said, probably reading their minds.

"Yes, and we are all happy for that." Esme said.

"We just want you to know we are proud of you and thankful for helping out the family." I said. I knew they wanted me to get to the point and I did. Mostly…

"We just want you to work together through a problem, and if it has anything to do with the Volturi, then call and we will all come home as soon as we can." Esme said. "We will all work as a team, a family." She added.

"Yes, we know that…. And we are careful. For the most part…" Alice said. "Well, you know… we all love someone." She added looking at Edward.

"Look, I loved her and I do… this has nothing to do with it." Edward said.

"I know… I am just saying we will be better this time around here… besides we are all engaged and happy." Alice said. "It is different than any high school. We won't have to worry about it." Alice said. "That is true. Just keep their thoughts in mind, just in case, and watch for the future. Make sure they feel content and uninterested. If anything happens, shield us or them so you can be safe." I said, pointing to each of them individually.

"Yes, we will. We will be safe… We have been like this long enough, and Bella has been through a lot. She may be the one to keep us safe. " Esme said.

"No, Edward will protect her from the dragon." Jasper played. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, that's enough." I said.

"Okay…. Just promise me that you will be safe." Esme said.

"We will be fine, we won't hurt them. We are under control, the only one we should have to worry about is Jasper really… though it should be Bella… " Edward said.

"HEY!" Bella and Jasper said at the same time.

"Well, it is true." Edward said. Then he bent down to kiss Bella. "You know I love you!" He said.

"I know!" Bella said.

"Okay… look, I just want to say that we aren't far. Edward can probably still hear my thoughts and same with Emmet." I said.

"Then what is the point in moving?" Alice asked me.

"Because I just want to see how well you will do, and also want to just live alone, and we are old enough. Rosalie and Emmet can be too…" I said.

"Look, you four are very special. We might not have been around weren't for everyone working together." Esme said.

"You for have the power." I said.

"Thanks…." They responded.

"Your welcome." Esme and I said.

"It is almost 8…. And I have to get ready." Alice said.

"Alright Alice… " Esme said.

"Tomorrow will be sunny." Alice said, coming out of her gaze.

"Then, we will leave tomorrow with everyone here," I said.

"Thanks." The guys said.

"I am going to work today, saying that it will be the last. Go to school and ask for the homework and say that you all will have a doctors appointments one by one and it is easier to go together." I continued. "Then you will have no extra. No actually say that Carlisle is taking us out for two days. Since it is Wednesday you won't go back till Monday. That will leave you four to get settled when I leave. Rose and Em will leave either that night or the next morning. We will leave at twilight." I finished.

"Okay…. " Bella said. "We will say that since you are leaving you want a full family and that we have doctors appointments, since we will need an excuse for both." Bella noted.

"Yes, what Bella said." I said. Confused on what I said.

"Okay…. We got it!" They all said.

"Thanks guys. Now hurry. Come back as soon as possible. We will all hunt tonight. Then during the day stay in and together. At twilight we will leave, and then the next morning Rose and Em will." Esme said.

"Okay… Oh, today don't pick close out… go casual since well you don't want to get your clothes dirty." I said to Alice.

"Fine, then Monday." Alice noted.

The rest of them moaned. But not Bella, since she lost the bet.

They all left and got ready and went to school.


	17. Excuses

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Excuses…. EPOV**

We were arriving to school. Already people started thinking. I just blocked it. We now had to tell our principle our story. That way he can tell all the teachers instead of us.

_What is it?_ I heard Bella say. She never really kicked off her shield. So I was very happy to hear her.

"Nothing… why?" I asked concerned.

_Because you aren't moving, and to still. People are looking at us. _Bella said.

"Sorry." I all of a sudden started to walk. When did I stop?

"Hello." The principle said.

"Hi." We all responded back.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Um…. We have a note from our dad." They said. Alice handed it to him. He read it. "Oh, I see, well I will tell your teachers to give you the homework, and I will see you Monday." He said.

"Thanks…" We all responded. We walked out of his office and into a closet. We did this often so we could use our powers without being so scared.

"What does he think?" They all asked. I took a peak.

_Man, those kids are so nice. Why do they always go away? Well, their dad is leaving… I guess that is why,…. But still? _

"He is thinking why we go away…but he thought of our dad leaving, thank goodness." I said.

"How can we explain all the rest of the times? Or will be?" Jasper asked.

"I have an idea, hold on, stay here and listen." I said,

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, yes Edward what do you want?" He asked thinking _He should skip a grade, and so should the rest, they are all so smart. _

"I was just saying, that I am now in charge of the family. I am also the oldest. Also we would want to respect our parents, and so we still will go to outings when it is sunny.. if that is okay." I said.

"Well, that will be fine, when will he be back?" The principal asked.

"Um... I am not sure, but we will all be in college by then, so who knows." I said.

"Well, okay, see you around." The principal said.

"Thanks, and goodbye." I said.

I then ran to where my family was and they had heard.

"Thanks Eddie." They all said.

"No problem. Now, will you please calm him down?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure." Jasper responded. I then felt a calm wave.

"Thanks." We all said.

"No problem." Jasper responded. "Now what?" My love asked.

"Well, lets get out of here... either one at a time or really fast." Jasper said.

"Will we be safe if we run?" I asked Alice. She suddenly when into a haze.

"Yes, but go really fast. Also don't stop till we are at the car." Alice said.

"Got it." Jasper said.

"One... Two.. Three..." Bella whispered. We all ran out of the door, and went to the car.

"That was fun." Jasper said. Under his vampire breathe.

"Yes, it was." Alice said. Jasper then bent down to peck her on the lips

I did the same, once I heard the people's thoughts. I suddenly was able to hear Bella.

Hey... what is with this? Anyway, we have classes... sadly... Oh wait.. People's thoughts?

I just nodded.

"Well let's go." I said after kissing Bella.

"Okay." Alice and Jasper said pulling away.

We walked to our first class... not eager to go.


	18. Lunch II

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Lunch II-BPOV**

It was finally lunch. Half of the school was over.

"Well, now what?" I heard my angel ask me.

"W...What?" I said. I was thinking about the past, at best I could.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Just trying to think of the past." I answered.

"Oh, yeah, you can't remember this as well as us." Jasper said.

"Of course not. She was human." Alice answered.

"Well, of course, she can't remember anything, or it is really vague." Edward said.

"I know, but I am just trying to remember, as much as I can." I said.

"I guess so…" They responded.

"Well, Carlisle is leaving tomorrow. We should get him something." Jasper said.

"And Rose and Emmet too." I added in.

"Well, then what are we going to get them Alice?" Edward asked.

"Um… Hold on." She said. She then took off into her trance.

"We are gong to get Rose beauty supplies, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme I can't see. NO, Esme, a beautiful heart shaped pillow that says C+E Forever." Alice said.

"Why can't we see Emmet and Carlisle?" I wondered allowed.

"I wish I knew… Hmm…." Alice said, then breaking off into her trance again.

"We are getting Carlisle um… I can't see it. And Emmet… I still can't see." Alice said.

I then felt a wave of calmness. I knew it was Jasper helping Alice relax.

"But why can't you see them?" I asked.

Then she went back into her haze.

"It is because when we give it to them Jacob is going to be there, since Nessie will to say goodbye." Alice said. "I think I am only able to see them because of Sara-Bell, but then I should be able to see Carlisle and Emmet." Alice said. "I think it is because if has to be just them. You know to be able to see them… and be able to really see clearly what they are doing. But since he will be with them, I can't see. Sorry." Alice said.

"No Problem. I am going to get Esme and Rose their gift." I said.

"I am coming too." Alice said.

"You two go home. Hang out, say we went hunting so they don't notice." I said.

"Right." Alice agreed.

"Fine…" The boys said. I hated leaving Edward, my angel, but sometimes I just had too, and it will be okay, since I will see him anyway. He never knew, but I put my shield around him just in case.


	19. See you soon and Shopping for gifts

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**See you soon-BPOV/ Shopping for gifs-APOV**

**See you soon! BPOV**

"We are here." Edward said, breaking my thinking. Alice and I got out of the car. "See you later." Edward said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I will see you soon!" I responded.

"I love you!" Edward said.

"I love you too!" I responded back. Alice and Jasper did the same thing.

**Shopping For Gifts APOV**

All we had to do is look for what I saw in my vision.  
"Hey Bells…" I said. "Can you shield me?" I asked.

"Why? I am sort of shielding Edward, though he doesn't know. I am still able to keep my thoughts away…. Luckily." Bella said.

"You do? Well, then never mind." I said.

"Why?" Bella asked again.

"Because, I don't want Edward to hear what I am thinking," She said.

"Oh… Then… well I can take it off of him, and out it on you then. He won't need to be protected, just keep a an eye out will you please?" She asked.

"I will. Just please put your shield on me." I said.

"Okay…" Bella said. "Its on you." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me.

"About things that go back to the past." I said.

We then turned the corner, and we saw what we were getting Rose and around the next corner Esme.

"We are set to go." She said.

"Lets check out." I said. We were then at the check out line. It cost 10 dollars for everything.

We then walked into the woods. We didn't want anyone to see us. Then we started to run.


	20. Back

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**BACK-RPOV**

They were back. Alice and Bella. Where were they?

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi." Alice and Bella responded.

"Where were you?" Esme said.

"We were out hunting a little bit." Alice said.

"Oh, okay…"Emmet said.

"So… what are we doing?" Bella asked.

"We are all going on a family hunt." I said.

"Trust me I need to drink more anyway… so I will go." Bella said.

"Same here." Alice said.

"Okay, we are going in an hour." I said.

"Okay." Alice and Bella responded.

They then oddly went up to their rooms for with no further discussion. I was curious; sadly I didn't have powers to find out what they were doing. Then I heard Alice, Jasper go into Edward and Bella's room. They hang out, but not that often.

I didn't notice that Emmet was beside me trying to make a move. So all of a sudden Emmet pulled me up to him and kissed me gently. He then picked me up and ran us to our room. We didn't bother being intimate since we were leaving soon, so we just lied down and kissed.

Not to long later Carlisle called us. We were going for our last family hunt, for a while. Emmet and I will be leaving the next day after the sunny day. Carlisle and Esme were leaving at twilight tomorrow. The four of the "youngsters" were staying here.

We were then out the door within 10 seconds. We were going somewhere where we could hunt all day and night. We didn't want to go anywhere too far. We decided to go Washington. It wasn't that far. 10 minutes if we run really fast, or 20 if we just run at a normal pace for us.


	21. Running Scene

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Running/Scene- Esme POV**

We were all running to Washington. We would hunt all night and the next day till 6ish. We will then come home and it will be around 6:30. We would leave at 8. We would make sure Rose and Emmet are packet. Make sure we were packet. Then say our goodbyes.

"Hey everyone, make a left here. We are going somewhere new that I found." My husband said. We never were away from kids, so it was going to be odd.

Carlisle was taking us somewhere new. I didn't have a power to see what it was, so I just had to wait.

"Where are we going?" Jasper and Bella said.

"Why are you blocking your mind?" Alice and Edward asked.

"What are you doing to them?" I asked.

"Jas, don't make me feel guilty, you will see in a second." He told everyone.

"FINE!" The all said annoyed.

I then remembered something from my human life. My baby, and my bad motherly instincts. I then looked at Edward, Rose, Em, Alice, Jas, and Bella. They were like my kids. But, I never really got to raise a real one. Well, with Renesme, but still… it was a little off. I mean it was cut off by a half of what it would be like raising a child.

"We are here." Carlisle said pulling me from my thoughts. I looked around me.

We were surrounded by a beautiful meadow. "This isn't new." I said.

"It is new to us, for this generation…" Carlisle protest.

"Edward, the meadow." I heard Bella exclaim.

"You remember?" He asked her.

"Vaguely. This is our meadow." Bella said.

"Right." I said. Remembering when he had told us what he had done.

"I love it." Bella said.

"I love it too." Edward said. He then bent down to kiss her.

"This is the meadow that helped Edward." Alice said.

"Cheers to that!" Jasper said.

"He would be sad and lonely weren't for Bella!" I said. I looked up at Carlisle for approval. I got a kiss for my answer instead of words. I just let me be free. We kissed passionately for a little while.


	22. The Family Hunt

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Family Hunt- CPOV**

I had finally stopped kissing Esme, and the rest of the children did the same. We then all smelled Elk near by.

"First one there gets it!" I heard Bella say, then took off in a run. Then the others did the same. Bella was already draining one of the Elks when the rest arrived. The others quickly grabbed an Elk. There were eight luckily, so it all worked.

Esme and I hunt alone almost all the time. So with the kids here, it is odd. Most of the kids haven't seen Esme drink. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jas ran to hide. Rose and Emmet were the seekers. WE were the referees.  
Rose and Emmet were not really involved. Nor were we. But that is the point, so I made a move.

"I smell a lion or something." Edward said. Bella picked up the scent next. They started to run.

"I smell a bear." Emmet said. Rose followed him.

"I smell deer." Jasper said. Alice followed him too.

"I smell rabbit." Esme said. No one knew, but that was her favorite. I followed her.

We didn't notice but we were running so fast, not paying attention to our scent and to our prays that we all ran into each other.

"Oh my goodness." Rose said.

"What do we do?" Bella said.

"Just relax." Esme said.

"Stay calm." I said.

I felt a wave of calmness. I then saw Alice go into a haze, and Edward focused on minds.

"They think it is heat lightning." Edward said,

"I also see a thunderstorm tomorrow." Alice cheered.

"Fine, we can all leave in the morning." I said.

"Fair enough." Esme agreed.

"Okay." Rose and Emmet said.

"Tomorrow it is." Alice, Jas, Edward and Bella said.

We had to play baseball. Storms are fun, and just before we part…. For a while.

"I smell elk. I smell... 8 more?" Bella questioned.

"You're right." Alice said.

We then all picked up the scent and started running towards the smell.

"YUM!" Bella said.

"This is good." Edward said.

"Better than normal." Jas said.

"I like it!" Esme said.

"Its good." Alice said.

"Delish!" Emmet said.

"Tastes good." Rose said.

"Better than ever!" I said agreeing to their comments.

It is almost sunrise. We would have to return to our home. We had to start.

"Time to go home!" Esme beat me.

"Okay…" The kids said.

"Lets go. We can relax at home." I said.

We all got up and turned to leave.

We all then started racing.  
In the end Bella won of course, but with Edward not far off. Alice was third, Jas fourth, Rose fifth, Emmet sixth, and Esme seventh. I came in last, since I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention.

We got inside just in time when the sun peaked through the trees. The sun felt so good. We just rested by the window. We al started to relax and "nap." We waited for the thunder storm!


	23. The AddOns

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Add-ons- EPOV**

We were all waiting for the storm. It would last only a few hours. I then thought of something.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Would you like to invite Renesme, Jacob, and Sara-Bell. They could watch. Maybe Renesme could play too." I said.

"That might be fun, so I called.

"Hello." Renesme said,

"Hi, its Dad." I said.

"Hey Dad! How are you?" She asked.

" I am fine. Would you like to come and watch us play our game of baseball for a while, you could sleepover and say goodbye to Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmet in the morning." I suggested.

"Sure, We will be up there in about an hour." She said. "If that is a good time. We need to eat first." She added.

"Yes, the game will start shortly after you arrive, we will head to the clearing then." I said.

"Okay. See you then!" Renesme said, then she hung up.

"She is coming with everyone. They will spend the night, since they are going to say goodbye to the others in the morning." I said to my love.

"That will be nice." Bella said.

Suddenly Alice appeared in the doorway. I hadn't paid attention to her thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. I will tell the others Renesme, Sara-Bell and the others they are coming." She added. She saw they were coming. Thanks to Sara-Bell, helping her see what lies in store for us.

"Well, we must hurry, they will be here soon. Lets get ready." I said, knowing that Alice will have to take Bella, Rose, Esme and herself to get ready.

"I will see you in an hour." Bella added.

"Time to take Bella, see you later." Alice said grabbing Bella and picking up the rest of the people.

An hour later everyone was ready. Alice, Esme, Rose, and Bella were all alike. The boys did the same. Soon after the others arrived. We all piled into the car, and went to the clearing. We quickly choose our teams.

Renesme played, since she was part vampire, and the skills she needed to play were there. Jacob and Sara-Bell watched.

Carlisle, Renesme, Alice and Jasper were on a team. Bella, Rose, Emmet and I on the other. Esme chose to be the empire and watch. We would switch on and off on who will play. Maybe Jacob and Sara-Bell might even join. We didn't know if Sara-Bell could, but it was an option. Jacob could so he would come in for an game.

Soon enough we were already and in our places. A few seconds later we heard a strike of thunder. We then started to play.

We had to stop shortly since Alice was having a vision, but for some reason I couldn't see it. Alice had blocked her mind earlier so I couldn't see Bella, so she forgot to unblock it. She was soon out of her trance.  
"What is it? What did you see?" Everyone asked at once.

"The Volturi… They came to check on Renesme. They also see that Jacob and Sara-Bell are here, and want to meet them. I don't know what will happen." She said sadly. "All I know is that it is too late, and we can't get them out. We would need Renesme but we don't need Sara-Bell and Jacob. We only have about 5 minutes. Let us keep playing." She added.

We all then started to play again. Though the thought of worries never relaxed. Bella even took her shield off so I could hear her. She said she put it around Sara-Bell. But will soon out it around us all. Especially Renesme and Jacob too, since they weren't full vampires. Renesme and Sara-Bell at least. Since Jacob could transform and kill them too. But Renesme and Sara-Bell we didn't know to well. Sara-Bell never met them, and Renesme did but when she was little. What could happen now?

But all to soon they arrived in the clearing. I felt Bella put her love shield around us all, and they all stepped close to make it easier for her.

"Hello." Aro, Marcus and Caius said.

They had finally arrived.


	24. Volturi's Visit

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Volturi's Visit-EPOV**

"Hello." My family said. They were a little stiff at first. I on the other hand was very angry. If they laid a hand on my granddaughter, or my daughter they will get it. Even my wife, though she did have powers. Plus Jane was with them.

"I suppose you know why we are here." Caius said.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Wow, that's a good girl." Marcus said.

"We know the answer, but would you still like to work with us?" Aro asked.

"No." Alice responded.

"Edward? Jasper?" Aro asked us.

"No" we all replied.

"Very well." Aro said.

"Where is Bella?" Caius asked. He never saw Bella as a vampire, only Aro did.

"I am right here." My love said.

"Bella?" Marcus asked.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Why can't I see you're relationships through you and not her?" He questioned.

"That is because I also have a shield." Bella answered.

"She can shield anything physical mainly." I added.

"You can't read her mind?" Marcus asked Aro.

"No, not at all. Unless she removes her shield." Aro said.

"Ah, I see." Marcus said.

"She also has amazing self control around humans, and is almost faster than Edward." Carlisle said.

I had to admit, she was faster, more graceful, and better at everything than me as a vampire.

I never liked to admit this, since it was a weak spot, but I had to let it go.

"Really. I can tell, since I hear and sort of smell a human near by. It smells really good." Marcus said.  
I peeked into his mind, and I realized that he meant Renesme. I suddenly crouched down into my defense position. I also noticed everyone was looking at me.

"What is the matter with you?" Cauis asked.

"That would be my daughter! The one Marcus was smelling." I said.

"You're daughter?" Cauis asked.

"Yes, remember, I told you. Irina was telling us bout her." Aro said.

"Yes, but then she must be killed." Marcus jumped.

"Wait! Has she grown?" Aro said. "I gave you my warning that I would be checking in." He added.

"Yes she has." I said.

"Is she here?" Marcus asked.

"Yes…" Bella added. "Renesme. Come out please." She said.

"I am Renesme." My daughter said.

"How old are you?" They asked.

"I… I am really around 96?" I asked. Not really remembering how long I have been stuck like this.

"You don't age, you should be killed." Marcus said.

"No… I did age; truly, I just stopped when I was 16." My daughter exclaimed. "And I have powers." She added.

"What is it… and show me your past." Aro said. I could show him her past, he was a mind reader like me.

"He doesn't have to." Renesme said. "I can. I can show people my thoughts. By touch." She said.

Aro nodded. They all reached out and touched her. It was a familiar story to all of us. Finally it finished.

"Wow, that is an amazing power." Aro said.

"Thanks." Renesme responded.

"Something disturbed me… You married a werewolf, and had a child." Cauis said.

"Yes… and they are both here." She said.

"Jacob… Sara-Bell." Aro said. Jacob came forward with Sara-Bell in his hands.

"Hello, you know what a were wolf can do. And I am around 115. Though, I am sticking to my werewolf, so I can stay with Renesme." He added.

"Thank you." Aro said.

"We know about you, as you do us. So we are okay, except that the fact you married a vampire. Well half vampire." Marcus said.

"Does the child have powers?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she heals." Renesme said. "Like werewolves can heal, she can heal fast too. But since she is also part vampire her power is to heal others as well." Renesme said.

"Oh, wow… I see." Aro said.

"Then there will be no harm done." Carlisle said.

"What about the others. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme…" Cauis asked.

"They have done nothing to us. They have helped us, and fixed their problems." Aro said.

"Yes, but still. We should ask them all to join. Well, the four with powers anyway." Marcus suggested. "Esme, Carlisle, Renesme, Jacob, and Sara-Bell won't be much of help." Marcus added.

"Maybe Renesme and Sara-Bell as she gets older, but they are a family, and a real one,.. let them be." Aro said.

"True. So the four." Cauis said.

"Well mainly all we have to do is ask Bella. The others have already said no" Aro pointed out.

"Bella." They called. They fingered her to come. I reluctantly had to let her go.

"Yes…" She started to say.  
"Would you like to come, work for us. You're powers would be useful." Aro said.

"No thank you." She said politely. She then was right next to me.

"Well then, we will be off. Sorry for your time." Cauis said.

Rosalie and Emmet were silent the whole time. They just wanted to kill them, but couldn't. They were also focused on each other. Alice was focusing on the future and what would happen. Jasper was concentrating hard to keep everyone calm. Carlisle and Esme were thinking, and worrying about to leave or not, and what they would do to our coven.

"Okay, we will see you soon." Carlisle said.

"Unless you want to play baseball with us." Esme offered politely.

"We would, but we have to get back. Thanks anyway." Marcus said.

"Okay, goodbye." Our family said. Rosalie and Emmet speaking for the first time.

They turned to leave. They were gone after a few minutes. We all sighed in relief.

"Well that was scary." Sara-Bell said.

"Aww." Renesme and Jacob said. "There is nothing to worry." They said.

"Well, let us finish the game!" Carlisle said.

We then all took our places and played our one last game for a little while as a family.

Then Rose, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme were to leave at 5 giving them time to get to their place, and settle. The stuff was all there, since everything was settled, they were to move into their house today.  
It was only 2 or so… and the thunderstorm didn't end till about 4:30 giving us enough time to say goodbye, and play our game.

It was then all to close to 4:30 and they started to get ready to go…


	25. Goodbyes

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Goodbyes- Esme's POV**

It was going on five in the morning. The four that were leaving would have to leave soon enough. Rose, Em, Carlisle and I were to leave early, of fear of the light.

"You have to leave now." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked, curious to what she saw.

"The sun, it will be rising soon." She said.

"Then we must go." Carlisle said.

I did not want to go. I loved it here. The kids, responsibility, the work. But we did need a chance just for us.

"Everyone got everything?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." We all said. (Those that were going.)

"We will see you soon." I said.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Edward said. He must have heard my mind.

"Alright, call if you need anything." I said.

"Rose, Emmet, be careful." I said. They have lived alone before, so I wasn't so scared. It was the four that were staying that I was worried. The four with powers.

"We will mom." Emmet said.

"Remember, Em is extra strong and will protect me." Rose said.

"I will, and myself." Em added.

"Alright." I said.

"Love you." Rose and Em said.

"We love you too." Everyone else said. They all hugged goodbyes. They were the first to leave. They got in their car, and left for their destination.

"Mom, you better go, the sun." Alice said to me.

"Alright." I said.

"Don't worry, I looked, we should be fine, if not we will call you." Alice said. She had just came out of her gaze.

"Mom, stop worrying. We will be okay." Edward said reading my mind I suppose.

"Relax mom. We will be fine." Jasper said. I then felt a wave of calmness. I do think that it did help, a lot.

"Alright." I said. Now much calmer.

"Lets go honey." I heard my husband call.  
"We love you." I said,

"We love you too!" The four said back to us.

We then piled into the car, and sped away.

I looked behind me and saw the four were waving us goodbye. We would see them in two years, or less.

"It will be fine." Carlisle reassured me.

"I know." I said.

We then were silent the rest of the way to our destination. We then arrived at the house. We got settled in a jiffy, with our vampire speed and hung in bed.

I wondered what the others were doing. Well the four.

Rose had called, she said they were settled and in bed. They were going to hang out till tomorrow. They wanted to "rest."

Knowing that I calmed down more. I waited for the four to call us, to tell us how things were. They would call late tonight.

I then got my mind distracted with Carlisle trying to. We quickly kissed my cheek, and lips. Before long I was not aware of my worries, and let the moment seep into my mind.

They were safe, and I love them all!


	26. Information

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Info- BPOV**

They had left. My parents are now what I call them. My older siblings too. It was just the four of us. It was sunny in forks today, so we couldn't go to school. We decided maybe to just fix this place up. Since this is the family house and all. Maybe we can just make our own house. Just for the four of us. We had everything we need. It will be a house for the four of us. And then maybe another one for our mom and dad. I would make one for Renesme and Jacob… but they are living on the Reservation, plus we don't know how many more kids they will have. We had to get started. We would live under one roof since it is just the four of us, and we all got along. It would be safer, if any danger comes to be close.

They had renovated their house since I moved in. It was now HUGE! A huge master bedroom for our parents. And close to master bedrooms for the other 3 couples here. (Me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmet.) We did have our cottage, but we gave it to Renesme and Jacob and Sara-Bell. The house was a normal human house. Besides the fact that it had huge closets in it.

We wanted a house not like that too. We built one a while ago. Mainly just bedrooms, since that is all we needed. Emmet wanted a game room, and some wanted a living room. That was it. It was across the stream near the cottage. That was when Renesme and Jacob lived near us, because of Sara-Bell. Also between the Volturi, Victoria and everything, we wanted to be safe. All of us lived in it. (Esme, Carlisle, and children.)

But we also made one house just for the siblings. We wanted our space. So we did that. It was only bedrooms too. That was all we needed. Now we were going to make our own house because of the situation. We made it fairly close. When everyone came back we used the other houses as play rooms, or where we go to hang out. We never slept in one place twice in a row. There were too many.

We finally finished building the house for the four of us. It was nice. It had huge bedrooms, a huge game room, and living area. That was all that we wanted and needed. It was fairly small compared to the others. 2 bedrooms, a living area and game room.

Renesme and Jacob left for home when the others left. Well a little earlier. Jacob was needed in the pack, and Sara-Bell needed a little rest. She didn't need to sleep too much.

We would have to call our parents soon, or they will call us….

We were in the living room. For a quick meeting.

"Okay, I know you all want to know what is going on." Edward said.

"Look, we were wandering we have so many houses just make them all then we won't have to anymore. We would make a house for each couple. Then a house for our parents. It will have a huge mater bedroom, with a closet, and a king size bed for them." I said.

"That would be nice." Jasper said.

"It will look nice too." Alice said,

"Yes it will." Edward said, He must of saw what it would look like.

"Then lets get started. We each build our own house. We called Rose and Em and they are coming to do theirs, then to leave again, AFTER we all do Carlisle and Esme's house together." I said.

"Okay." Jasper and Alice said. Before long Rose and Emmet cam and we got started on everything.

------------------

Sunday

Everything was done. The houses and all. Rose and Emmet left. We were going to stay in the 2 couple house tonight. We will till everyone comes back. Then we would destroy it and use the wood for things like more renovation. We might give it to Renesme and Jacob, for extra wood. We had school the next day. So we decided to hunt a little that afternoon till around 2 in them morning.

We got back, and it was in fact 2am. We were going to bed. To have fun.

Yet too soon it was time to get up and get ready. School without Rose, Emmet, and not coming home with Carlisle and Esme would be odd. It would be a long day.

We quickly got ready. Alice let us chose our own close. And we piled in the car.

Edward was concentrating on thoughts, I was kept my shield on everyone in the car, Jas was keeping everyone calm, and Alice was checking the future.

We finally arrived at school, got our books, and went to class. Our schedules were exactly the same, so we all went to our first class, which had to be English….


	27. Lunch Vision

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Lunch Vision-APOV**

The day had been a little slow. Not seeing Rose and Emmet was different. We were online for lunch. Careful not to purchase much, since it would be a waste. It was Monday, and we still had the whole week of this to go through. We all sat down at our table and talked in a low whisper. Well, in Vampire tone…

"So… how is everyone?" Bella said. The first to disrupt the silence.

"It is odd. You know, without Rose and Emmet. Thinking that we are not going home to Carlisle and Esme." I said.

"Trust me, I know." Jasper said.

"I miss them." Edward said.

"We all do." Bella said.

"What are we going to do? They are not coming back till what… summer of our senior year, due to be freshmen in college." Jasper said.

"Thanks." Edward said. Jasper and I looked at him. "She took her shield away." He said.

"Oh." Jas and I said.

"Can you put the shield around us, just us?" Jasper said.

"Sure…." Bella said.  
We felt a little pain as she put her shield around us. We knew it was there though.

"Thanks." Jasper said.

I felt a wave of content and calmness though out the shield.

"Thanks." Bella said in return.

It was a long time. We had biology next. It wasn't that bad. We were learning about blood type. That meant we would have to skip it.

"We don't have to go." Edward said. "The professor is out, and there is a substitute. We are going to be able to do homework, and work on our computers." He finished.

"YES!" Bella said.

"Better!" Jasper said,

I looked to the future to see, and it was true. We weren't having classes.

I suddenly got caught way off guard about a vision. It was about Aro coming to us. To live was us. He left the Volturi, but he can rejoin if wanted. He also said, no harm to us ever again, or their will be consequences.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Hello? Stop having secret conversations!" Bella said.

"Please tell us what you saw, and what you are reacting to." Jasper said.

"Would he?" Edward asked me.

"I assume so…" I said.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"Assume what?" Jasper asked.

"Aro." I said.

Bella and Jasper froze.

"Aro… He wants to join our coven." Edward said.

"What?" Bella and Jasper said. Having the same reaction as us all.

"Yes, we would have to call Carlisle." Bella said.

"No, it should be okay. He is coming alone." I said.

"We could fight him if wanted." Edward said.

"Then… it's settled?" Jasper asked.

"I guess." I said.

"When is he coming?" Bella asked.

"Saturday." I said.

We felt a wave of calmness, and content again. We were more relaxed.

"Are we going to call?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, lets, it might be better." Bella said.

"We can think about it tonight." I said. We all agreed. Then it was time to leave. We would get our laptops, and homework. We went to class thinking. We all knew we were all going to use our powers… I needed to focus. I needed to see… Jasper will keep us calm. Bella won't put down her shield. Edward will read minds to see if they think anything, and also see my visions. We would all work next class, and at home too.


	28. The Call

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Call- EPOV**

We decided to call everyone. We would use 3 we calling. We knew that everyone was home, and called on of the two cell phones. We were all nervous, but we had too.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"Three way calling?" Emmet asked.

"Yes… Hi everyone." The four of us said.

"What is it? To call us all." Emmet said.

"It is Alice." Jasper said.

"And what she saw." Bella said.

"We don't know what to do." Alice said.

"We need to check with you." I said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"Alice… she saw Aro coming, but to join the coven, and he means no harm." I said.

"Well, if he means no harm…" Carlisle said.

"And he didn't bring anyone, just him… alone." Alice added.

"Well, then… " Rose said. "It is fine, you guys can kill him." She said.

"Rose is right. Call if you need us to fight. We are busy." Emmet said. We all knew what he meant. They then hung up.

"Well… I said.

"You four can take him, if needed. He is asking to join, then it should be okay…" Carlisle said.

"You shouldn't have to worry." Esme said.

"They are coming on Saturday." Jasper added.

"We will come, just for the weekend." Esme said.

"We have to go too… So we will see you Friday night!" Carlisle said, and then hung up.

I turned around, and everyone was a little surprised.  
"Well?" I said. Till Friday." I said. I then ran to Bella and started to kiss her. Jasper did the same. Jas and I picked our girls up and flew to our bedroom where we stayed till we had to get ready for school the next day.

"Time to go." I said. We all piled into the car, and drove to school. Alice was checking visions, I was reading them, and others minds. Luckily Bella's shield was off, and around us all, so I could hear her, and know we are protected. Jasper was concentrating on keeping everyone calm. That is ride to school. We were there in no time. We got out, got our books, and went to class.


	29. Class

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Class-EPOV**

We were in English. Well, our bodies were. We were all carried away with our powers. We were also talking a lot, but in vampire tone. I also kept a tab on the teachers mind, to see if he was going to call on us. He never seemed to think that, so we were okay.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can you tell me what Alice is seeing?" He asked.

I turned quickly behind me to see that Alice was in an off gaze, checked Japser's mind and it seemed like she had been like that for a long time. I checked her mind. It showed that we were all together. In the field. We were waiting for Aro's arrival. She saw that Alice and Bella weren't with us. She was trying to focus on what they were doing. Then I saw it. It was odd. They were on the Reservation, so that the vampire's wouldn't hurt them, if they decide to fight. The they was Aro. If he wasn't accepted. Only the boys were there.

"She is seeing that the her and Bella were on the Reservation." I said.

"What why?" Jasper said.

"I… I don't know." I said. We all have to talk at lunch." I said. Bella wasn't listening to the conversation, but she heard the WE and lunch. She perked up.

"What?" She asked.

"It is about what Alice is seeing." I said.

_EDWARD!_ Alice yelled in her head. We had these secret conversations a lot.

I turned to look at her, to let her know I heard.

_My… my vision. I don't want to be on the Reservation. I protect my family coven. We all should, together._

"I know, that is what I don't get." I said.

_I am going to call on the Cullens, they seem distracted._ Thought the teacher.

"GUYS pay attention, he's going to call on one of us." I said.

They all then came back to reality. We were learning about writing, and really well. We were writing an essay. We were going over the outline of a constructed response.

"Um, Bella, would you like to tell us what the outline is?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, it is the answer, the examples, the explanations, and then a closing sentence." Bella said. She was getting better at responding faster, like she had been paying attention.

"That is correct." The teacher said. His mind then drifted away from us.

"We are safe." I said. They then all got involved in their thoughts yet again.

I felt a wave of calmness, which helped since I was a little tense from the vision. Alice needed it too. Bella didn't know anything. I decided to tell her.

"Bella." I said.

"Yes." she said.

"Alice…. She said she sees you and her on the Reservation when Aro comes." I said.

She then took off her shield. _WHAT! I may be nice to those people, but I don't want to hang around with them. I stay with the family… with you._ She said. I smiled.

The bell suddenly gave its warning. We all packed up our things and went to our next class. We had to have Mathematics. Oh well, this should be easy!


	30. What To Do

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**What to do- BPOV**

It was lunch. The family had to talk; it was getting out of control.

"Okay, so what is going on?" I had to ask. I knew I was the one that was least informed. "What did you see?" I asked turning to Edward and Alice.

"I saw us on the Reservation, with the werewolves." Alice said.

"Aro must join our coven, or he will try to fight us." Edward said gesturing Jasper and him.

"We aren't going to be there?" I asked.  
"No, and we aren't sure why." Jasper said.

"Well, what should we do?" I said.

"Bella, think that you will be there with Edward, as I will with Jasper. I will see if I can see anything." Alice said.

I did just that. And soon enough Edward was looking into it, and Alice was having thoughts.

"We are there. Aro has joined. Rose, Em, Carlisle and Esme are there. The werewolves, Renesme and Sara-Bell are there too. All of us." Alice said.

"What… Why?" Jasper asked.

"If I knew…." Alice said.

"You might not, but I do." Edward said. He picked up the phone and called Renesme.

"Hello?" Nessie said. That was her nickname.

"Hi Ness." Edward said.

"What is it?" Ness said.

"We need you're help. Bring Jacob, the pack, and Sara-Bell." Edward said.

"Okay… meet you at your house when you get home." Nessie said.

"See you then. Bye." Edward said.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"The reason we wanted you to be on the Reservation was because of you're safety. I was able to read Aro's mind, for some reason. He was looking for you two. I don't know why. We need everyone here so we can see thing clearly, and also talk." Edward said.

"What!" Alice exclaimed. She came out of our haze. "We were going to expose ourselves. That was why they were coming for us." Alice said.

"What…. I would never do that." I said.

"Nor would I." Alice said.

I felt a wave of calmness and relaxation. Thanks to Jasper.

"Tanya…" Alice said.

"What!" Edward said.

"It was her. She was why. See if you can hear her." Alice said, turning to Edward.

"I can. She is close. She is plotting her plan. You are going to take sides with her, expose us, then say it was wrong." Edward said.

"Why would I…" I started.

"That has nothing to do with Aro though." Jasper pointed out.

"I know… Not yet. Aro dropped out of the volturi, for a while. He wants to live with us. We let him… But then Tanya… she is there too. She is trying to convince Aro to kill us. Bella because of Renesme, and I am not sure about me. He isn't there for me. I go and help with Bella." Alice said, finally completed her vision.

"But I have a shield, I shouldn't need to worry." I said.

"Well, I know." Alice said. "Hold on." Alice said staring into the distance.

"Ugh, it is changing again. Tanya doesn't want to come, and Aro comes in a friendly person, asking to join. We are all there and fine." Alice said.

"Then that is all we need." Edward said.

"Let's hope so." I said.

"We will see, but next class is Biology. We are doing blood typing, so we better get out of here." Jasper said.

We all left the cafeteria and went to Edward's car. We were going home. We recalled Renesme and told her to come early, since we had to leave early.

"What is it?" Renesme and Jacob said. The pack was playing with Sara-Bell.

"It is okay for now. We just need you three. Send the pack home. The thing was if we needed it. It looks like things have changed." Edward said.

Then the three of them, and the four of us went into the living room, and we told them what happened.

Jasper was doing a good job, since we were all calm.  
We had called our parents and siblings. Rose and Em said they may or may not come, they were really busy. Our parents said they would come. They would come just in case.

It was then really late. Renesme, Jacob and Sara-Bell stayed the night. We went to the house for 3 couples. We all spent the night there. Renesme and Jacob fell asleep fast, and so did Sara-Bell. The rest of us were thinking and not doing too much. Tomorrow was Friday. We would not go to school after lunch, due to a family emergency.

We left right after we got our homework from the rest of the class and went straight home. Carlisle and Esme were coming soon.

"HELLO!" Esme said.  
"HI!" We all said.

"Well, how soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Very." Alice said.

We all got in, got situated and made back up plans to pass time. Then soon enough we went to the clearing to meet Aro.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle said.  
"Hello Carlisle, family." Aro said.

"I think you know why I am here. Now, I am wandering if I can get an answer." Aro said.

"Yes, you may. But the family is separate for right now. Esme and I are leaving soon. So will Renesme, Jacob and their daughter. Just the four will be here." Carlisle said.

"Well, then till all returns, I will try and regain my strength to stay around humans. I will live alone." Aro said.  
"Well, you can stay in one of our homes." Esme said. "We have plenty." Esme continued.

"Why thank you. I will. We can talk more this weekend. Right now, I need to just relax, and hunt." Aro said.  
"Animals only." Edward said.

"Yes, I know. Thanks." Aro said.

"You're welcome." I said.

We all went into the house. Happy that it had all gone well. Esme and Carlisle were going to stay in the house we built them till Tuesday. We went to the home we built for the four of us.

We all went to our room, and played the rest of the night.

"I love you." I told Edward once we were alone.

"I love you too." Edward told me.


	31. Talking and Test

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**Talking- CPOV**

Aro wanted to live with us. We let him. We now had to talk about what would happen. Esme and I didn't want to come home, not yet…

"So how long are you planning to stay? You would need a job and all." I said.

"Well, I am not sure how long. I also need to bring my strength up first, before I interact with humans." Aro said.  
"Well, Renesme, Jacob and Sara-Bell are here often, they are part human, so you will have to at least handle them. Jacob is the only one you will really need to work on." Edward said.

"It is true." Bella said. "But he is part of the family, so we have to let it happen." Bella said.

"Well, then I can start off with them maybe." Aro suggested.  
"That is a good idea." Alice said. "He shouldn't harm them," Alice added.

"Well…." Bella said.

"It is our daughter…" Edward said.  
"And granddaughter too." Bella said.

"Don't worry. I can control myself. " Aro said.

"Okay… fine." Edward said. Talking to Jasper. I assume he told him that he could make his mood change to regret or something if he did anything.

"We will do it later today. I will call them." Bella said.

"Alright thanks!" Aro said.

**Test-Aro's POV**

This was it. I had to control my self. I went to hunt a lot, to be prepared. I then heard it. Three heartbeats. The smell was so good; thought the forest one was a little off.  
"Hello." Renesme, Sara-Bell and Jacob said.

"Hi." I said.

"Look, be careful. I need you to swear not to hurt us." Jacob said.

"Look, I will not hurt you. I will try with all my might." I said. It was true. I would try.

"We will do Jacob first. You must be able to feel the pulse, breathe in the scent with him. Then, if you can shake hands." Edward said.

"Alright." I said. I approached Jacob. I knew he was a werewolf, but when he was human, it was different. I smelled his scent. It smelled really good. I had to break my instincts. I reached up and felt his pulse on his wrist. It was hard. But, I did it. I then I was able to shake hands with him.  
"Very good Aro." Carlisle said.

"Now Renesme, or Nessie." Bella said. "You must be able to smell her scent, feel her pulse on her wrist and neck." Bella said.

I then approached her. Her scent was nice. Half human, half vampire. I then picked her wrist up. I smelt it, the held it to feel. I then reached up and felt the pulse in her neck. I then smelt it too. That was all I could handle. I knew if I did anything more, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Wow, Aro. That was really good. Further than expected. That is impressive." Carlisle said.

"Now, Sara-Bell." Alice said. "You must do the same thing you did with Renesme, and then feel her heart beat." Alice said.

I approached Sara-Bell. I was able to hold and smell her wrist. I was able to hold and smell her neck. I then felt her heart beat. I smelt her blood. It was so good. But I restrained myself. I then leaned down to hear it. It was so lovely. I did it. I then stood back up, and waited for their evaluation.  
"That was very good." Jacob said.

"Now remember they are only part human. It will be a little different with a real human." Esme said.  
"I know, but at least I had a start." I said.

"True." Nessie said.  
"Well, I have to go. My pack is waiting for me in the forest." Jacob said.

"Well, okay love. I will see you tonight." Nessie said. They gave a quick peck on the lips and then Jacob left.

"So…." Edward said.

"Mommy… I'm sleepy." Sara-Bell interrupted.

"Okay, want to go home?" Nessie said.

"Sure." Sara Bell said.

"Well then we have to go. I will see you soon you guys." Nessie said.

"Alright. Bye Nessie." Alice, Jasper, Esme and I said.

"By sweetie. Love you guys!" Edward and Bella said.

"Love you too." Nessie and Sara-Bell said.

They then left for the car. They drove out of the driveway and went on home.


	32. The Imprint?

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Imprint?-Aro's POV**

"What in the world." Edward said. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I said. I was curious what caught him off guard.

"Oh, nothing, forget it. I'm not sure, so I won't bring it up." Edward said.

I left it. I was remembering sweet little Sara-Bell. She was so cute, tiny. I remembered her scent, and her pulse. I would never hurt her. I figured that out right away.

"ARO!" Edward said.

"What?" I said. Then I realized he probably read my thoughts.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Edward yelled.

I felt a wave of calmness.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"He fell in love with Sara-Bell." Edward said.

"But he can't imprint." Bella tried to reason.

"Well, for vampires it isn't called imprint. Like I did with you, he is doing to Sara-Bell." Edward said.

"What is it called?" Bella asked.

"It is called marked. It is very similar to imprinting, though you can get out of it. I know, since Aro isn't in love with his wife anymore. He fell in love with Sara-Bell. He marked." Edward said.

They then almost ganged up on me. But then Edward turned to Alice. She must have seen something.

"Really?" Edward said. He then fell to the floor laughing. So did Alice.

Bella and Jasper looked at each other and then at them. "What is so funny?" They asked.

"It is what one of the werewolves imprinted on." Edward and Alice said between breaths.

"What?" They both asked.

"He imprinted on his teacher." Edward said.

"No, not anymore…." Alice said.

"Edward fell into another strong laugh.

"He imprinted on a printer." Edward said.

Now everyone was on the floor. Except for me.

"Well I am going to hunt." I said. An excuse to leave.

"ANIMALS ONLY!" They all said through their breaths.

I then took my turn to leave. I had to think if I really marked on little Sara-Bell.

I then ran. I ran all the way to Canada so I would be far enough to think without things intruding in on me.

Had I marked on Sara-Bell. I loved my wife. Didn't I???


	33. Opinions

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**Opinions-JPOV**

I couldn't stop laughing. But I was able to use my powers… I then sent a wave of serious-ness so we could talk.

"That was so funny." I said.

"I know… A printer?" Alice said.

"Or his teacher…." Edward said.

"HOW COULD HE!" Bella said.

They then all remembered.

"Aro went hunting. He is thinking about if he really did mark on Sara-Bell." Alice said.

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle said.

"Well can't it be undone?" Esme said.

"Yes, but it can be hard." I said.

"But… Sara-Bell!" Bella said.

"It is alright love. We will figure it out." Edward said.

"He is in Canada." Alice said.

I put my arm protectively around her. So did Edward and Carlisle to their spouses.

"He can't!" Bella said.

"It will be okay." Carlisle said.  
"First Jacob with Renesme and now Aro with Sara-Bell." Bella said.

"It will be okay. Love, we have gotten though a lot. We can get through this." Edward said.

"Well, he will be coming back sometime tomorrow. Alice said.

"Well, what can we do?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. We will have to talk about it when he returns." Edward said.

"I have to call Renesme and Jacob." Bella said.

"No. Not yet. Wait till we know it is certain. Also Jacob might kill him. Then the Volturi will want to kill us." Edward said.

"We all do. They have caused so much trouble for us." Carlisle said.

"I can tell. And I know." Bella said.

"Now what?" Jasper said.

"Good idea." Edward said to Carlisle. They then gave me a look and I knew what it was. We would have to distract them… We all knew how.

"Well… I was wandering what to do…" Edward said.

"Well… I am so bored." I said,

"There is a way to fix that." Carlisle said.

The girls were looking at each other wondering what the heck we were up to. Then we bent down to kiss them. Then they knew. We all picked up our girls and flew to our room. We had fun all that night and most of the morning, since it was a little sunny. Then Aro came back. We had to talk. I would have to keep everyone calm.

We all got up, got dressed and was at the door just as Aro was going to knock.

"I am so sorry." Aro said.

"We need to talk." Edward said.

We walked into the living and sat down. I focused hard on keeping everyone calm and content. Then the meeting started…


	34. The New Mark

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The New Mark-Esme's POV**

Had Aro just marked on my great-granddaughter?

"Look, I am so sorry." Aro said. " I swear, I don't know how it happened. I should like my wife, I know." Aro said.

"Well, yes, but what are we going to do?" I said.

"Well, if you let me I will not make a move. I will do my best to not do anything." Aro said.

"We will have to tell them." Edward said.

"And then there will be a lot of us that want to hurt you." Alice said.  
"I mean no harm. Really. " Aro said.  
"We know, but you are." Jasper said.

"We can't do much." Jasper said.

"That is not true…" Alice said.

"WHAT!" Edward said.

"I know. Odd, well at least it will finally end." Alice said,

"What?" Everyone said.

"Who he really marks on…" Edward said.

"Oh Esme, Tanya's coming." Alice said. said. I grew into a slump. But then it hit us. Aro was going to mark on Tanya.

"Really?" I said.

"You think?" Jasper said,

"Will it really happen?" Carlisle said,

"I can't believe it." I said,

"Huh?" Bella was still a little unsure. "Tanya?" Bella said. Her name has only come up twice. One in her human years, so she might not remember.

"Tanya. She has marked me for the past 80 years." Edward said.

Bella shivered. "But she won't anymore?" She asked. It then seemed like it clicked and she started to laugh.

"What?" Aro asked. "What is it?" Aro asked.

"Well, we won't have to worry about it." Edward said.

"Luckily." Bella said.

"What is going on?" Aro asked.

"I will explain later to you, in private." Carlisle said. Aro nodded.

"Well, I will see you later." The four said and left. I stayed to explain to Aro what might happen.


	35. Tanya

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Tanya?-Aro's POV**

"Who is Tanya?" I asked.

"Tanya… she has always had a crush on Edward. But, since Sara-Bell is too young for you, you mark on Tanya, and she does the same." Carlisle said.

"But what about my wife?" I asked.

"Well, she has also marked. That is what happens when your partner has marked, they remark too." Esme said.

"Well… will it work out?" I asked.

"You have to ask Alice. I am not sure." Carlisle said. "Probably." He added.

"Well, then okay?" I said with more of a question tone.

**Alice's POV**

"Tanya?" I said.

"I am so happy." Edward said.

"Thank goodness for that!" Jasper said.

"Yay!" Bella said unsure.

"Yes. It means she won't like Edward anymore." I clarified.

"Will it work, be strong enough?" Edward had to ask.

"Hold on, I wil check." I said. I took a quick peek into the future.

"YES!" Edward said.

"Huh?" Bella and Jasper asked, for they have not seen it.

"They get married. They do it two days after she arrives." Edward said.

"What!!" Jasper said.

"Yep, and she finally yells and Edward saying… I hated you all along!" I said. Edward looked at me like I was insane. He had not seen that vision. I replayed it for him. He started to laugh.

"I get her annoyed!" He said.

"That is good." Jasper said.

"Sure?" Bella said. Then it connected and she was more confident. It showed in her posture.

"I do not believe it!" Edward said.

"I know!" I said.

"Well it is Sunday, so I am going to hunt." Edward said.

"We all will." I said.

"Well then lets tell Carlisle, Esme and Aro and lets get out of here." Bella said.

We all raced down to tell them we were going to hunt.

**Edwards POV**

Yes! Tanya… out of my hair. I thought it would never happen, We all went to tell them we were going to hunt.

"Carlisle!" Alice said. With our sensitive ears, they could hear us.

"Excuse me." He said to Aro and Esme. "Yes?" He asked.

"We are going to hunt." Bella said,

"Okay, see you later, we might join you too." Carlisle said. _Listen for us to call or ask you through our thoughts._ He told me.

"Got it." I said.

We all rushed out the door and almost didn't notice Tanya. She was here.


	36. Hello's and The Move

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Hello's/ The Move**

**Hello's**

**Aro's POV**

Tanya. They all ran into her. It was a hit that was huge. We all said it was a few gun shots in the woods. It barely passed. But they were right. Tanya…..

She was the most amazing vampire. She was gorgeous.

**Tanya's POV**

Aro? Was that it? He was part of the volturi. Why is he here. Why I am I feeling like this? He is so hot. But wasn't I coming to try and get Edward back. My love Edward??? But he was so… Hot?

**Edwards POV**

Wow. The thoughts of the two made me want to laugh. I then saw Alice's vision that they were going to skip a lot of steps. This was going to be strange…

"Hello Tanya." I had to say, act like I didn't really notice much.

"Hi." Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme said.

"Hi Tanya." Bella said quietly. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Tanya? Aro?" I asked.

"Yes?" They responded in unison. That was so cute. They were dazed and dizzy.

"Hi…" I prompted.  
"Oh, Hi Edward." She started to flirt, but then stopped.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, um… I am not sure. I want to stay with you for a while. I know I can not pass as a student, but I could help around the house, and maybe get a job to keep me busy." Edward said.

_There is another way to keep from getting bored._ Aro thought. I did not need to know that at all.

_Or maybe I could help keep Aro company, since he can't pass for a student either._ Tanya thought.

"Well, um sure." I said. My family, except for Alice thought I was nuts. "Let me just conference with my family." I added.

I then pulled them all aside. Also leaving them alone was a good idea.

"Are you going to let her stay?" Rose asked. "You of all people?" She snapped.

"Yes, she has marked. Remember? Aro? Let them stay, they will be off as a couple in a few weeks." Alice said.

We all started to laugh, that was way to funny.

"Alright, fine." Carlisle said.

We then ran back over. We went far enough that they couldn't hear us. So it took a little while to come back.  
"You can stay." I said.

"Thanks Edward." Tanya said.

"We only have one room, and we gave it to Aro though…" I said.

"Well, it will be fine." Aro and Tanya said.

"Well, since we don't sleep I guess that will be better…" I said.

"Well, actually we were going to hunt. I see you two don't need to." Alice said.

"We do, I have to do surgery tomorrow. So I will go." Carlisle said.

"I will go to, I might be out a lot tomorrow." Esme said.

"Get yourself acquainted here, and with Aro. Sort things out." Emmet said.

We then all turned to leave. We ran far away to snicker and laugh, but most importantly to hunt!

**Getting Settled- In third person**

As they left Tanya and Aro started to get settled. Tanya brought her close to the room, Aro followed.

"So…How long are you here?" Aro asked.

"I am not sure, as long as I want and can I assume." Tanya said.

"Well…" Aro started.

"Why are you here? Aren't you with the Volturi?" Tanya asked.

"I was, I left. I wanted to come here, become one of them." Aro said. "You?" He asked.

"Pretty similar. Plus, I marked on Edward, I have been trying to get him back, that stupid Bella girl. But I don't think I will need to anymore." Tanya said. "Have you marked?"

"Yes, I have. But my mark as grown week. I have marked also for protection and care as well." Aro said.

"Who did you mark on?" Tanya asked.

"Well my wife, but I talked to her, she has remarked too. And I marked on Renesme, Edward and Bella's daughter for protection. I don't know why." Aro said.

"Well, I think I marked on Edward for care and protection. I found a new mark for a love mark." Tanya said.

"Me too." Aro said… "You." He added.  
"Me too, you." Tanya confessed.  
Aro made a move and quickly pecked her on the lips, but Tanya chose to deepen the kiss much more.


	37. Now What?

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Now What?- EPOV**

"Now what will we do? We have to go to school tomorrow. Are we going to leave them here?" I asked the rest of my family.

"Well, we could…" Jasper asked.

"Remember, we are leaving tomorrow at dusk." Carlisle reminded me.

"That means it will be mainly your choice." Esme said.

"Well… What will happen?" Bella asked Alice.

"Hold on one second." She said and then her eyes went into a fog and a distance look. I took a peak in what she saw, but she left it blocked from before.

"Sorry. I forgot to unblock it." Alice said, figuring it out. Well… I saw that um… Aro and Tanya will get married." Alice said. Starting to answer the question.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well, that they will become our teachers." Alice said.

"What?" Jasper and Bella reacted.

" I am not having them be my teachers!" I said.

"Well, I am trying to figure out why." Alice said. " Oh and there was another vision that they move away together and live on their own. Aro's ex-wife imprints on Alec. He works for the Volturi to. He almost marked, but marked on her first." Alice said.

"Wow." Aro said walking in. "Alec. I thought he marked on her before." He said.

"Well we won't have to worry about it." Tanya said.

_Can you keep Tanya with you tomorrow? I want to get her an engagement ring._ Aro thought.

"Well, sure? But you need a different reason." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Hey Tanya, we are going to school tomorrow. You should try it for one day." I said.

I got screams in my head.

_WHAT! Why would you do that? You love me right? _Bella yelled at me. She had obviously removed her shield.

_NO! Don't do that._ Jasper said. _I hate her around. Not in school too._ He complained.

_Did you mark on her or something? Besides Bella loves you, and Aro loves her. You are to late for that!_ Alice said. Then she saw a vision on how Aro was thanking me for keeping her occupied and proposing to her later that night._ Never mind. If it gets her out of our house faster, being a couple. Sure._ Alice thought.

_Are you okay? Did you mark?_ Carlisle asked.

_Why would you? I know you hate her, why spend more time with her?_ Esme was concerned.

"Relax. Don't worry. I will explain later." I said.

"OR I will." Alice said.

"Or you will just find out." Aro said.

"I would, but I want to hang with Aro today." Tanya said.

"Well, it is okay. I need to do some Volturi business anyway today. I will pick you up at school." Aro said.

_She will be the new 'hottie' won't she. I can propose to her then that way they know she is taken._ Aro thought.

"Good idea." I said.

"It will turn out nice." Alice said.

"Well our family needs to talk, so be ready for school on time. See you two." I prompted. My family seemed to get it and we went to another house.

"What was that about?" Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Jasper threw at me when we were a far enough distance so that they couldn't hear us.

"It is Aro. He asked for a favor." I said.

"He needs her away to get her a ring." Alice blurted out.

"When that happens, they will soon wind up in the coven in Alaska, since they want to not go to school. They go there being 'special' and they get to spend time together." I said.

"So once they are engaged… They will leave soon after." Alice said.

"So if we deal with it now, they will leave earlier." I summed.

"I see. Well, it is up to you." Carlisle said.

"We need to start to pack." Esme said.

"We will leave after the proposal." Carlisle said.

"Well actually, he will propose to her in school, so the boys know she is taken." I said.

"Well then we will leave in the morning with you." Esme said.

"We should be fine." Alice said.

"I can't wait till next weekend. A normal one!" Jasper said.

"We should head to bed." Bella said. She removed her shield and continued to say… _So we can have fun before school. We would not be able to do anything till tomorrow if not._ She thought. I nodded and started to laugh.

"We should go to bed." Carlisle said. "We need to leave early." He continued and picked up the move.

"See you in the morning." Jasper said. He then picked up Alice and ran her up to their room.

Carlisle flew Esme to their room.

I picked Bella up and ran us to our room too. I then bent down to kiss her on the lips. She deepened the kiss. We quickly threw our close off and I entered her. We did this tell Alice called Bella to pick her close off. I pulled out of her and gave her one last peck on the lips before she left.  
As the morning passed I got ready for school. Right on time too!

"PILE INTO THE CAR." I yelled.

"Bella and I in the front. Jasper on the right side, Alice in the middle, and Tanya on the left. HURRY!" I yelled.

They all came flying down the stairs. We gave Esme and Carlisle a hug and kiss goodbye and then climbed into the car. We drove in silence. I was holding Bella's hand. Tanya was thinking about Aro and how she wished he would propose to her soon. Her wish was going to get granted sooner than she thought. Jasper had his arm around Alice keeping our feelings calm. And Alice was checking the future. We all arrived at school in no time. Jasper and I kissed our girls to make it known. Jasper and I made protective looks to people saying how she was our younger sister. We went to our lockers and grabbed our books. Tanya was checking out the school, since she was our step sister. She might come to school here, or Alaska where the rest of our family was. That was our alibi. We took our books, and headed to English.


	38. The Wedding Ring Info

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Wedding Ring/Info- Alice's POV**

It was lunch. We could not eat lunch. But we act like it. Edward and I were having secret conversations.

"So… Tanya… you love Aro?" Bella said.

"Well… Yes, I guess I marked." Tanya said.

"Wow… I would never think of the one day you would not like me." Edward said.

"I know, and I am sorry." Tanya said. "It was a strong mark, so I do not know how it broke, but it did." Tanya said.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"I do not know. " I said.

"Would he really be that stupid?" Edward said.

"I…. I guess…" I said.

"Why don't you go and help." Edward suggested.

"I guess…" I said. "I have to go. I will see you at the end of the day, to pick you all up. I need your car Edward." I said.

He tossed me the keys, and I skidded to the door. As I left I could still hear them.

"What was that?" Everyone said.

"I…. I can't say, or explain." Edward said.

"Does it have to do with later?" Bella asked? They all knew what later detailed… Aro proposing to Tanya.

"Yes." Edward said. Everyone started jumping to conclusions. I got occasional visions. But I was able to block it out mainly. Just the big ones I paid attention to. I then met up with Aro, and I could not hear them anymore.

"Alice… what are you doing here?" Aro asked me.

"Well… I saw you were having trouble." I prompted.

"Yes, I am. I need to see what ring to buy." Aro said.

"Well, we are going to be late for their dismissal, if you do not hurry." I said. It took about a half an hour to get there. Then a half hour back. That leaves an hour… and I saw it would take more.

"Well… what ring did I get in your vision?" Aro asked me in vampire tone.

"That one." I said.

"Really. It was only a 2k diamond ring. I knew he wanted more. So I checked again. A 5k diamond he was going to get. Bella, Rose and I all had 6k diamond rings. "A 5k diamond." I said.

We walked over to the 5k diamonds and there were only 3 of them. This should not take long. I thought.

There was one with a gold band and a beautiful design of diamonds. I silver ring with a beautiful design. Then there was another ring. It was amazing. Bella, Rose and I had rings a little bit better but this would be perfect for Tanya. It had a gold braided ring. Then the diamonds were arranged in a diamond form with a T in the middle. "That one." I said.

Aro looked at me. He was a little unsure. I checked my vision, she would love it. We then bought it and went back to school.

Bella, Rose and I all had rings like that, but ours was a gold, silver and brass braid. It was even more gorgeous.

We arrived back at the school. Everyone was waiting for the scene. I showed Edward the ring in my mind. E thought it was lovely. Tanya was so happy Aro was there… but she didn't know how happy she was going to get….

"Hey love." Aro said to Tanya.

"Hi!" She responded.

He then pecked her on the lips. Tanya wanted to deepen the kiss, but Aro needed to propose to her now. There was an audience.

"Tanya…" Aro started. He bent down on one knee and said…"Will you marry me?" He finished and opened the box with the ring. The boys were all mad, the girls were jealous.  
"YES!" She cried. He quickly put the ring on her and gave her the deep kiss she wanted.

"Lets go." Edward called.

We all piled into the car yet again. Tanya and Aro could not part. Edward, Bella, Jasper and I were the ones not to look like idiots. We went home.

**Edward's POV**

Aro did it. Tanya doesn't want me more than a friend! I thought  
Aro then came into the room.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. I answered. Then he turned and left to play with Tanya. I tried hard to block them out.. I went with Alice, Jasper and Bella to the meeting room with Esme and Carlisle. They were to leave, and same with Aro and Tanya. It would be the four of us again.

When the meeting was finally over and Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme left I bent down to look at Bella. She pulled her lips to mine, and I deepened the kiss. Then I could not take it and rushed us into our room. It was amazing. My tongue was playing with hers. We quickly pulled our clothes off, and I entered her. We didn't stop till we had to go to school, and our parents were leaving. Also Tanya wasn't to return with us, and we were to go to their wedding this weekend. So the four of us piled into the car. We drove in complete silence. Since Alice and Jasper were making out in the back, we pulled the window up between the seats. We got a new car that could drive itself. So then we did the same for the front and started kissing till we got to the school. We all had to stop and get out. We got our things and got ready for school. We still had a half hour so we went to the forest to continue our bliss from the car. Alice and Jasper came as well… We could not stop.


	39. School

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**School- BPOV**

I was in my own world. Edward's kisses made you forget where you were. But then I remembered. We had to get to school.

"Edward…" I said. "School…" I said.

Then everyone suddenly stopped. I checked the time. We have been here for 15 minutes. We got there 40 minutes early. It took us 10 minutes to get to the place in the forest, meaning 10 minutes back. So that was 20 minutes. We had 20 minutes to make out.

"We have 5 more minutes." Edward and Jasper said. We then started to kiss and this time we set an alarm. Soon the alarm went off and we raced back to the school. I had won, followed by Edward, Alice and Jasper.

We then had to walk human speed to our lockers to get our stuff for English. Ugh, I hated it.

Our lockers were all near each other. Our lockers also were all organized in the same way. Since Alice had arranged them, it was like that. The boys were alike, and the girls were. They were all alike, but the girls were more girly, and they boys masculine. They had the same organization though. We all grabbed our books and went to class.  
"Edward can you?" I heard Alice say in class.

"I guess… " He answered. He must not have heard her as she thought it.

"Good." Alice said.

"But she won't like it." Edward said.

"Yes, well oh well. It is even more special since we are here." Alice said.

She then quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote it to Jasper. She was careful to hide it so I would not see.

What was she doing?

"Bella." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to hunt. Really bad." Alice said.

"I can feel you are really trying not to give in." Jasper said.

"Go, hunt." Edward said. Edward. Well, I guess.

"At lunch leave. I see you almost attacking." Alice said.

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Okay, it is better." Alice said.

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Just you. I need to do the science lab." Edward said.

"So I will leave after lunch." I decided.

"No, go right before. But your books away, then go. You attack at lunch." Alice said.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"I need to hunt, so I will meet you after school." Edward said.

"Alright…" I said.  
"Meet you in the meadow." Edward said.

"Okay, I will see you after school." I said.

"Don't worry, you will see him." Alice said.

The morning went by fast. It was the period before lunch. I would have to leave soon. Then the bell rang. We all got up and went to our lockers.

"See you later love." He said as he pecked me on the lips. They then all went to lunch.


	40. Party

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**The Party- Alice's POV**

Okay good. Bella had left. Though her eyes were pitch black. We all headed to lunch.

"Should we do it?" I asked.

"I think so." Jasper said.

"She won't like it. Plus she does not have friends like before." Edward said.

"That is true, it would not be a good party without that." I said.

"Well, we could do something." I said.

"Like what? Her birthday is in a week." Edward said.

"We could do a big present." I said.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Well… we could surprise her…" I said.

"She hates surprises." Edward said.

"I know. But this is like THE SCHOOL. You met here, the whole adventure began here." I said.

"I know… but what?" Jasper asked.

"Well… maybe, I don't know." Edward said.

"How about something from each of us, the one from all of us." I said.

"What about Rose, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme?" Edward said.

"Well, we could… call?" Jasper said.

"I know Esme will want to know. Carlisle too." Edward said.

"Rose is better, so maybe Rose and Emmet.

"So she will have 7 presents and then one big one, so 8." Jasper said.

"Well… no. There is still Renesmee and Jacob. Sara-Bell too." I said.

"Well lets call them." Edward said. He took out his phone and called.

"Hi." Nessie said.

"Hi, in school…" Edward said.

"Oh, okay. Hi!" She said.

"We know you are Bella's Friend, so we were wondering if you wanted to celebrate her birthday with us." Edward said. Friend… wow... he was cheesy.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well this is the school… where we met and all." Edward said so that no one could hear except us.  
"Oh, I see. Sure." Renesmee said.

"Can you come up? The three of you?" I said.

"Sure." She said.

"We can leave. Meet you at home." Edward said.

He then hung up and we left.  
We arrived at home, and they arrived soon after.

"Hi dad!" Nessie said. "Hi auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper." She continued.

"HI Nessie." We all said.

"So what is the plan?" Nessie asked.

"What do you have planned?" Jacob asked.

"Well… since we met at this school, I want her to remember. Well, hold on." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Calling the family." He answered.

Then all of a sudden we had everyone on. Three way calling with speaker phone. We quickly explained why were calling and got down to business.

"So what should we do? What will we get as a family present, and then we can get our individual ones alone." I said.

"I will get her an island. Well for you and her." Carlisle said.

"Why don't we do that as a family present?" Jasper asked.

"Okay that is a good idea, then I will get her and Edward the tickets." Carlisle said.

"Well… I will get her the furniture." Esme said.

"I will get her jewelry." Rose said.

"I will get her a big enormous teddie bear that will have her name on it." Emmet said. "That way she can cuddle with it and still remember it.

"I will get her clothes obviously." Alice said.

"I will get her specialized ring with her name.

"I will get her a necklace with her name on it." Nessie said.

"I will make her a bracelet like I did for her birthday before with the wolf. " Jacob said.

"Sara-Bell will give her the specialized earrings for her." Nessie said.

"I thought I was getting her jewelry." Rose said.

"Yes, but 'regular' jewelry. Also maybe specialized clothes." I said.

"Okay." Rose said. There weren't many options.

"I will build the house and I would get her a new car. I will also giver her a rose, chocolates, a locket with me and maybe Nessie. Then another locket with Nessie and Sara-Bell." Edward said.

"Don't build the house, hirer. You will get her less suspicious about the family present." Carlisle said.

"True." Edward agreed. "Then I will get her a locket that will be specially made and it will have the whole family." Edward said.

"That will be lovely. Tons of things for her." Alice said.

"Could you come for the party?" Edward asked everyone.

"YES." They all answered, even me.

"Well good, I have to go. I need to meet Bella in the Meadow." Edward said.

"That is it, the party, in the meadow." I said.

"Perfect." Edward said.

"Bye." We all said and he ran out the door.

"Well see you then, in a week. Saturday the 3rd." I said.

"Goodbye! See you then!" Then Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmet hung up.

"We will see you then." I said to Nessie, Jacob and Sara-Bell.

"Okay, goodbye." They said. They turned to leave.

The all left. Jasper and I were the only ones home. We went straight to our room. We knew what to do…


	41. Hunting To Much

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years After Breaking Dawn**

**Hunting Too Much- BPOV**

I headed out the door and went to hunt. I was thirsty. I had not realized it but I was. I hunt only twice a month, while they hunt 4 times a month. But, I forgot this weekend. We were so caught up with things. Alice and Jasper hunted. Edward could control it till the end of the day. But I had gone 3 weeks without hunting. I needed to hunt. I then smelt a dear. I quickly ran and jumped on him.

I was more careful now, so I didn't get bloodstains. I sucked out all the blood. I then smelt a bear. I ran. I killed it quickly. I was really thirsty. I smelt more dear. I then ran and killed 3 deer in 3 seconds. I kept going. I almost forgot to meet Edward in the meadow. Our meadow.

I quickly ran to the meadow to wait for Edward. I still needed to hunt. My eyes were only brown. They should be golden. They were pitch black before. So I waited. Then Edward appeared.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey love." He responded.

"Your eyes. They are brown. Like mine. We only need to hunt a little more." I said.

"Well at least your eyes aren't pitch black like before." He said.

"I was really thirsty." I said.

" I see." He said. "Well you have not been hunting for a month now?" Edward asked.

"3 weeks." I corrected him.

"Oh, wow. Okay." He said.

He then bent down to kiss me. He suddenly stopped and ran. I smelt it too. 4 deer were close.  
I was close behind him, and soon caught up being faster than him. We then killed them really fast. Our eyes were now a honey color.

We then smelt two bears. We quickly took off again. We drank them off fast. Our eyes were almost gold. We thought one more deer would do us good. We had to run a little bit. Then we smelt two. We quickly ran. Our eyes were finally gold. But I was still hungry. That was odd.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Sorry, what is it?" I asked him.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"No…" I said.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I am still hungry, well thirsty." I said.

"Well, there are two elks up ahead. That should do it." He said.

I then sprinted off the drink them. He was not far behind. I drank mine fast, as usual. He drank half of his, but could not finish. He tried again and he only had ¼ left. That was not a lot. But he could not do it. His eyes were a yellowish color. I finished it off fast. My eyes were yellow. A bright yellow. I finally didn't feel thirsty. The pain went away.

"There. I am stuffed, you?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, your eyes are bright yellow, mine are yellow, but not that much." Edward said.  
"I know. I also just remembered, my eyes were a little lighter than yours before. A lighter color brown." I said.

"You ate a lot." Edward said.

"How were your eyes brown before?" I asked.

"I hunted a little bit before I met you." He said. "Sorry, it was killing me." He added,

"It is fine. Now lets get home so they won't have a cow." I said.

"They won't have one, they will drink one." He said.

"Yes, that is true." I said.

We then raced home. When we entered all eyes were on us.


	42. Problems

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**Problems- BPOV**

We had just arrived home. Alice and Jasper suddenly stopped. Alice was not having a vision, and Jasper was very tense. What was wrong?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, Hi Bella, Edward." Jasper said.

"Hi." Edward said.

"Hi." Alice said. She then took out her phone. Then next thing we were conscious of she was talking to Carlisle.

"Hello… Alice?" Carlislie said.

"Hi Carlisle." Alice prompted.

"What is wrong, What did you see?" He asked.

"Well… It was not a vision. Can 'vegetarians' like us over drink and change eye color?" She asked.

"I am not sure, why?" He asked.

"Well… Because Bella and Edward, their eyes, bright yellow." She said.

"How strange." Esme said.

"Hi." Alice said.

"Hi Alice." Esme said.

"We should just come back." Carlisle said.

"No, you like it stay." Alice said.

"Alright, well we are hunting." Esme said.

"We have been hunting for a while. Actually we are right near you." Carlisle said.

"What?" Alice said.

"Yes, we have been hunting all week. Off and on." Esme said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"We both got jobs. That has to do with people. Esme, a therapist, and of course me a doctor." Carlisle said.

"Oh wow, congrats." Alice said.

"Do you mind if we come, and maybe leave early in the morning?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, it is your house after all." Alice said.

"Be there in about a half hour or less." Esme said. Then they hung up.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I am just worried. I know when you took precautions for Bella your eyes were not that yellow when you returned." Alice said.

"Fine, but it is still annoying." Edward said.

"Jasper!" I said.

"Sorry, just trying." Jasper said. He had sent waves of calmness.

"He should be here soon." I said.

"Well, then lets get ready. This place is a pig sty." Alice said.

We all worked at vampire speed to clean the house up. Just as we finished the door bell rang.

"Hi." Carlisle said.

"Hi" Esme said.

"Hi" We all responded back. We gave each person a hug.

"Lets check those eyes." Carlisle said.

Edward and I stepped forward. "We have a theory." Edward said. "We were just really thirsty." He said.

"Yes, I see, they are yellow." He said.

"But, when Edward took every precaution his eyes did not turn yellow, and they were black when he went to hunt." Alice pointed out.

"True, I do not know." Carlisle said.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"Lets see if it darkens. Like normal." Carlisle said.

"Lets give it 3-4 weeks." I said.

"Okay, We will actually have to go. We got calls saying they need us. We will come back then." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Bye Carlisle, Esme." We all said. They then turned to leave. We then were in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry, I was just worried." Alice said.

"It is okay. You're my sis. I understand." Edward said.

"It is fine. Just maybe warn us… Or we should talk it out." I said.

"Deal." She said. We felt a wave of content.

"Thanks Jasper." We all said.

"You're welcome. Jasper said.

We all got into a group hug. The 'power' chocolate.

**NOTE: Chocolates and Candy for this is like hugs and kisses!!** Chocolate-hugs /Candy-Kisses


	43. Solving The Problems

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 year after Breaking Dawn**

**_Hello everyone!! I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I have had a really bad week, so I couldn't update. Also the site would not let me log on to post the new chapter. Now I have a long chapter to make up for it! _  
**

**Solved- BPOV**

I had eaten so much, my eyes were yellow. Same with Edwards, just less. We had gotten Alice and the rest of our family worried. It would be crazy. We had the family all worried. We needed not to eat for about 3 weeks. Well, Edward for 3 weeks, me for about two months. I would be able to eat the day before my birthday. I would now be turning 120 now. Well, 19 in human years. We chose not to make friends so Alice could not have a party. If she did she will only be able to invite family, which I guess would be nice, if it is not over done.

"Hey." Edward whispered. I jumped not noticing that he had come in.

"Oh… Hi." I said as I jumped down from the window, which I was about to jump from.

"Sorry I scared you." He said.

"It is okay. I was just deep in thought." I said.

"I know." He said. Had I let my shield down?

"How?" I asked

"One, you almost jumped out the window and two, you left your shield down." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. We then relaxed. The family went out to hunt, and we stayed since we could not hunt. We were not hungry anyway.

"So… with the house to ourselves…" Edward started to say.

"We can do whatever we want." I said finishing his sentence. I then leaned up to kiss him. He then chose to deepen the kiss. I then lost track of time. Before we knew it Alice was banging on the door to get us up for school. School, It ruins everything.

*** About 2 months later

It had been two months. My eyes were now black. Edwards eyes had taken a month to turn black, so he was able to eat. Now Carlisle had just given me the 'okay' to eat. I was thirsty. Edward and I would be going with Alice and Jasper. Tomorrow would be my birthday, so I needed to hunt, especially since Renesmee and Sara-Bell and Jacob coming to say hi and talk.

We all were ready and ran out the door. We jumped over the lake and it took me about .005 seconds to pick up the smell of about 10 elks. We all smelt it and started to run. They all ate 2 and I had eaten four. I had to be careful now. My eyes were brown. Maybe a bear and a deer and I would be done. I then opened my shield to let Edward know where I was going.

_Edward… I need a bear and a deer. Then I will be done, and I can go home. I am going to go find my bear. Meet me by our old cottage when I 'think' you to meet me there and we can go find our last deer (dessert) and head home._

I looked to him to see if he got it. He gave a slight nod, and I ran. I could smell a faint scent of a bear, so I ran faster. I needed food. I eventually caught up to it and killed it. That took about a minute to kill and drink, but I had ran to Canada looking for it. That took about a half an hour. I then thought, and let down my shield.

_EDWARD! I am in Canada, be at the cottage in 30 minutes!_ I yelled in my head and I started to run.

I finally arrived at the cottage to see my angel waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi!" He responded.

"I wand desert." I said.

"Well… maybe in a minute." He said. He then quickly went to kiss me. I then had an urge to deepen the kiss, and did so. He acted a little surprised that I had deepened the kiss, but I did.

After about 5 minutes we stopped due to not being able to breathe.

"Your lips still taste like bear blood." He said.

"Why thanks. " I said.

"That reminds me… I am still hungry. I need an elk!" He said.

"Okay, you get your elk, I will get my deer!" I said.

We then picked up both scents. They were relevantly close together. We killed and drank them quickly and returned home.

"That tasted so good." I said coming through the door.

"Yes, you had to wait 2 months to drink." Jasper said. Alice and Jasper beat us home.

Edward gave a slight nod to Alice. I assume she had told him something.

"Hey Bells…" Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked curious.

"Tomorrow is Saturday you know! No school." Edward started…

"Yes…" I said.

"You know what we do on Saturdays right?" Edward asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"Lets get a jump start." He said. Then quicker than I noticed he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to our room.

"You know it is your birthday." Edward said at exactly 12:00 am.

"Yes…" I said.

"Well… Happy Birthday! I just wanted to be the first to say it today." Edward said.

"Good!" I said.

We continued what we were doing.

We stayed there most of the day. Edward had to answer unheard questions often. It was probably for something like the house. He was the 'leader' of it so I would not expect anything else.

"Edward, Bella…" Jasper said.

"We are going out to go shopping for food for Renesmee, Sara-Bell and Jacob. Be back soon." Alice said.

When Alice says soon, she means in a few hours. It was 9:30 when they left. They were going to the mall as well to buy me a dress for dinner, food, clothes, and hopefully not my birthday presents… speaking of which.

"Hey Edward?" I said. I was the first to break the silence of our caressing in bed for a while.  
"Yes…" He asked.

"I was wondering… Please tell me you didn't get me anything expensive for my birthday, or anyone else." I said.

"Money doesn't concern you. Besides we are fine. I know I did not use as much as I wanted to…So you are fine. I am the one who spends the most on your gifts… I should know." Edward said.

"Fine…" I said. We continued caressing. I was not paying much attention to anyone but Edward and I. I barely noticed when Alice and Jasper were calling us downstairs to help with something.

"Ugh, Alice." I said.

"Come on. We can continue this tonight." Edward said.

We then got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

There was nothing unusual at first. But then I went into the living room, and was thrown an unexpected sight. I froze in shock until I had to familiar hands around me bringing me back to reality.

_**I hope you like it. I will update in the next hour, so I hope this makes up for everything. Please check my 'story' called 'story ideas.' You might want to in order to contribute your thoughts. Both of the stories I am writing are coming to an end. The Four With Powers and the one I am co-writing with Zanessaforever18 is ending in a few chapters as well. It is all planned out. 3 more chapters for Loosing Nessie and 2 more for The Four With Powers... Please go to the Story Ideas for more information about both of those stories, and questions for you to answer. Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**_


	44. Planning the Party

**The Four With Powers**

**100 years after Breaking Dawn**

**_Okay, Hi Guys! I promised in my last chapter that I would update within the next hour so I did. I hope this makes up for not updating for a while._  
**

_This is what has happened when Bella and Edward were hunting in Alice's POV. _

**Planning the Party- APOV**

I have been sending thoughts to Edward to tell him the plan, since he is always with Bella. They are out hunting.

_Edward. So Carlisle and Esme are coming tomorrow at about 4 pm. Rose and Emmet are coming at 4 as well. Renesmee, Jacob and Sara-Bell are coming at 4 too. I am going out to get Bella a dress, which she knows, but for a different reason. She thinks it is because she wants to look nice for you, and the family. Tanya and Aro are coming as well. They asked... sorry. At least she doesn't like you! They wanted to congratulate her and wish her a Happy Birthday. Aro is giving her a key to the castle and Tanya a necklace that has been from the volturi for a long time. I am not going to bring her because I have to pick up the decorations and the animals. Also Jasper is going to get some food for the 'humans.' We will all be here tonight. Keep her occupied all day in your room so she doesn't see anything. We will then come up with an excuse for you two to come down. We will talk as soft as possible, but still we are vampires so keep her distracted. We will write our conversations maybe too. It will look great!_ I then showed a picture of how it will look. I know he got it. So I proceeded with the plans.

"Hey Jasper." I said.

"Hi." He said.

"So the plans are set. We will start tomorrow." I said.

"Good, since I can tell they are on their way home." Jasper said.

"Yes." I said as I popped out of a vision of them turning to come home from hunting.

"That tasted so good." Bella said as she entered.

"Yes, you had to wait 2 months to drink." Jasper said. We had come home first.

_Edward… Make sure she doesn't think anything of keeping her in her room… start it now…_

I looked at him and he gave me a slight nod, getting my thought.

"Hey Bells…" Edward said.

"Yes?" Bella asked curious.

"Tomorrow is Saturday you know! No school." Edward started…

"Yes…" Bella said.

"You know what we do on Saturdays right?" Edward asked.

"Yes…" Bella said.

"Lets get a jump start." He said. Then quicker than I noticed he picked Bella up bridal style and carried her up to their room.

Then Jasper did the same.

***Preparations

Today was Bella's Birthday!! We have to get everything right.

Jasper and I spent most of the night and the early morning caressing in bed. Then at about 9 I said we have to get ready to go and so we got up and got ready. At about 9:30 I was done, and Jasper was waiting for me by the stairs to leave.

"Edward, Bella…" Jasper said.

"We are going out to go shopping for food for Renesmee, Sara-Bell and Jacob. Be back soon." I said.

We then ran out the door to our cars, and went to the mall to shop. I knew I was on a really small time limit as usual so I had to be home about 1 to get the food in and decorations, and preparing. Also I had to put up these things that are sound proof, which helps, and smell proof too. It would help prevent Bella from anything. Before long we were at the mall..

"We are going to need A small cake for the 'humans', Dead animals for us, some decorations and that is all." I said. I am going to get the decorations. I will meet you at the front of the store, all ready to go at 12:30." I said to Jasper. I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips and I then turned to crab a cart for my job, and so did Jasper.

Jasper's POV-

I had to get food for the 'humans.' Sara-Bell loves pasta so I will get her some of that. They all do. I will get a few pounds of pasta. As for a cake… There are so many flavors. I will get the Chocolate cake with the chocolate icing and filling. I will get bow tie pasta with pesto. That is all I will need. I then need to run out and get about 7 elks and 7 deer. I would need to make sure they are killed, but not drink them. Good thing I hunted before, or I would not be able to do it. Then I will put it in the trunk of the now covered up car so no one could see, and meet Alice.

Alice's POV- Decorations! My favorite. I will get candles that say 12 and a 0. I will also get on that says a 1 and a 9. I will need Happy Birthday decorations, and more! IT would be so much fun!!! Since we didn't have to hide the secret, and it was only vampires it could be whatever. Before I knew it I had about 5 huge carts full of decorations, and it was 12:00. The lines were getting long, and I had tons of stuff so I forced myself to stop and go check out. I spent $1000 on decorations. I then went up to meet with Jasper. We then headed home to put up the sound proof stuff and start to get ready.

I got the decorations set up, and Jasper made a wonderful pasta dish. He designed the way the food was, and I did the house. I then heard 4 cars nearing and I checked the clock. 4 o'clock. Everything was set and timed to the best! I then heard a knock.

"Hi!" I said. "Shhh… There is sound proof stuff up, but just in case. Please come in." I said to the group.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Tanya, Aro, Nessie, Jacob, and Sara-Bell all came in.

Jasper and I quickly took the sound proof stuff down and put it away and called them down.

We heard them walk down. The instant Bella saw the living room she froze. We all yelled "Happy Birthday Bella, Surprise!"The living room could be 2 houses so that is the only room we decorated. I wanted to do more but Edward said no. So she was amazed and froze still. She didn't breathe, and move. She was a statue… It took some confidence to bring her back to reality.

_**There is one more chapter left that might get posted tonight. The next chapter is the last! It is finally coming to a close.**__**(Go to my story, story ideas, to submit your thoughts on the questions.)**__** I have yet to finish my other story that I am co-writing with zanessaforever18, Loosing Nessie before the thoughts are no longer accepted. We have 3 more chapters left. For Loosing Nessie, we will finalize if there will be a sequel or not, but your thoughts play a role. If you want a sequel speak up! I also might have a sequel for The Four With Powers. I would like your thoughts on that. The final chapter will be posted today, or tomorrow if possible. I will do what I can. After there might not be updates for a while. We will finish up Loosing Nessie. Which also might be done tomorrow. If not next weekend. Stay tuned to see the results. Keep up, one more chapter to go! **_

_**Thanks all for reading and the reviews! **_

_*****MgaoqiaoM***  
**_


	45. The Party

**The Four With Powers!**

**100 Years After Breaking Dawn**

**_Okay Hi!! This is the last chapter of the book!!!! The last three are longer than usual since I haven't updated in a while. Please review!!!_  
**

**The Party- BPOV**

Edward gave me some confidence to keep moving.

"Thanks." I said weakly.  
Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and Aro was there, not to mention Nessie, Jacob and Sara-Bell too. Oh and of course… my angel Edward who was holding me and by my side.

"We have missed you." Esme and Carlisle said.

"Same here." I said.

"Happy Birthday." They told me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Hi Bella." Emmet said,  
"Hey Bella." Rose said.

"Hi." I said.

"Missed you!" Emmet said.

"Same here." I said.

"Happy Birthday." Rose said.

"Thanks!" I said.

I had to make my rounds, I am not surprised.

"Hello Bella." Aro said.

"Hi Bella." Tanya said.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They both said together.

"Thanks you two." I said.

I had to go to Alice and Jasper to. I made my way over to them across the room.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Alice said.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Jasper said.

"Thanks guys. This is amazing." I said.

"No Problem." They said.

"Hey mom!" Nessie said.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob and Sara-Bell said.

"Happy Birthday." They all said.  
"Thanks guys. I've missed you. I have not seen you in a while." I said.

"Yes, we have all been busy." Nessie said.

"Time to eat!" Alice said.

We all sat down. We even had elks and deer for the vampires. We had one elk and deer. Since Tanya and Aro ate before they did not eat. The rest all had one elk and one deer. Nessie, Jacob, and Sara-Bell finished up the pasta. Then it was time for presents…. My worst thing.

"Present time!" Alice said.

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Me First." Rose said.

"Alright." I said. I got handed a bag with little boxes in it. It took a while, but at vampire speed I opened them in 5 minutes. I had gotten tons of earrings and necklaces, bracelets from Rose. Tons of jewelry and a huge jewelry box to hold everything. Rose then quickly organized it, with her vampire speed which only filled about 7/8th of the room. I am guessing there is more. I also got some cool specialized shirts with my name on them.

"Thanks Rose!" I said.

"Welcome." She said

"Me next." Alice said.

I had a few bags of clothes. I was not surprised and she quickly ran to put them away in my closet.

"Me next." Emmet said.

I got a huge teddy bear with my name on it. A Bella Bear. How sweet.

"Thanks Emmet." I said.

"Your welcome.

"Ill go next." Jasper volunteered.

I got specialized rings and bracelets from him that were specialized with my name.

"Thanks so much Jasper." I said.

"My pleasure." He said.

"Me next." Jacob said.

I got a wonderful bracelet like in my human years from him.

"I vaguely remember something like this. It is amazing. Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Jacob said.

"Me next." Sara Bell said. She handed me a little box. It had 5 sets of specialized earrings.

"Thanks sweety." I said to Sara-Bell said

"Your Welcome." Sara-Bell responded.

"Me next." Nessie said. She had gotten me some necklaces with my name on it, specialized.

"Thanks baby." I said.

"Welcome mom." She said.

"Me next." Tanya said. I had gotten a special necklace as a pass that only certain people can get for the Volturi castle.

"Thank you Tanya." I said.

"You are welcome." Tanya said.

"And if that doesn't work…" Aro said. He gave me a key to the castle in Italy where the Volturi lived.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Aro said. "If you ever need a place…" He prompted.

"Me next." Carlisle said. He handed me a card. I opened it and read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so happy for you. Happy Birthday. Your present is tickets to somewhere. Edward will know. _

_***Carlisle._

"Thanks." I said.

"You are welcome, you will understand it soon enough." Carlisle said.

"Me next." Esme said. I got a card that had picture of furniture.

"It will all be will, you will understand why soon." She said.

"Thanks, and okay." I said a little puzzled.

"Me last then." Edward said. He gave me a locket with him and me, and one with Sara-Bell, Nessie, and Jacob, and one with the family. It was amazing. I also got keys for my new car. It was a Volvo like his, but more 'girly.' His was a gray blue. Mine was a pink blue. I also got a stunning rose.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. " He responded an gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"That was the last part of my gift. Some chocolates!" He said. Chocolates stands for a kiss.

"And there is one more present from us all, the family." Carlisle said.

"An Island. That is what the tickets are for and the furniture. The house is already built with everything there." Esme said.

"Thank you so much guys. This is amazing." I said.

"We have to go. We will see you soon." Tanya said.

"We need to catch a plane to Italy. There is an important meeting." Aro said.

"Happy Birthday!" Tanya and Aro said.

"Well okay. Goodbye, and Thanks." I said.

"Goodbye." Everyone said.

With that they left and got on a plane.

It was now just the family. Edward next to me, with Nessie, Jacob and Sara-Bell. To my right. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle to my left. In the family circle.

We stayed there and caught up with things. Had a few laughs and family bonding,

**The circle of love. **

**_Authors Note: Okay... Review and tell me what you think of the book!!!!!!! Please! Also thank you in advanced for the reviews and thoughts. If you want a sequel or for me to start a new book you have to go to my story "story ideas" and cast your vote and to get more information. I hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!!! 'The Circle of Love.' I know it is cheesy but if I don't sequel it I want it to be a happy ending with the whole family together. Now... REVIEW!!!!!!!!! _  
**


End file.
